Pensieve of Bellatrix Black
by Eliria
Summary: This is a collection of memories pertaining to the intriguing life of Bella, mostly a story about her late school years and how she became a Death Eater. Rated for language, mature themes and creepy no joke Death Eaters. Ch 13: Ominous Occurances!
1. NEWTs Scores

Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I have put together pertaining to the intriguing life of Bella, mostly all about her school years and how she became a Death Eater. This idea came from a party my friend had, and I was assigned this character. Since then I have been analyzing her motivations, and decided to share. Enjoy!

Spoilers: Some HBP spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the world they exist in, but enjoy making up situations for them to be in.

* * *

This chapter centers on the time I received my NEWT scores by owl mail. Very exciting indeed!

Yes, my brilliant owl Impalius delivered my results for my NEWT exams today! I was sitting in the study, enjoying a hot cup of morning tea, when he flew in so gracefully through the window. Excitement and anticipation poured through my veins. Setting my tea cup down as to not drop it (although the house elves could more than pick it up, breaking anything with the House of Black's crest on it just seems shameful), I walked up to the window. Stalling, I slowly summoned in my owl treats for Impy, and watched as he ate two of them. Then, thinking myself silly, since there was virtually nothing to be done about my results now, I decided to open the letter. As I broke the wax seal, and folded back the crisp upper flap, the adrenaline rush came on. As I pulled the parchment out, I degraded myself so far as to actually squeak before peeking at the results, then quickly shutting my eyes before reading them. This strange behavior was of course enough to make Impy hoot at me questioningly, but this did not remove me from my sudden immobile state. The months of waiting had taken their toll, and I finally gave in to look at results, assuring myself that an intelligent, well-bred and cunning young woman such as myself had nothing to fear of a piece of paper, regardless of import.

**This is it** I thought as I glanced down. **Exceeds Expectations for Magical Literature, Latin and Transfiguration seemed fair. I even got an Outstanding in Practical Potions and Herbology, and in History of Magic. The only downfall was the Poor I received for Arithmancy. Of course that didn't come as a big shock, but someone of my status can't be recieving any Poors!** The only worse scores are "Dreadful", and worse yet, "Troll"! I should have stayed with Ancient Runes, but Arithmancy had seemed like a good idea at the time. How was I supposed to know the Professor was a lying, incapable mudblood and was quite obviously lacking in skill to prepare our class for the exam? Of course, this certainly doesn't leave any dent whatsoever in my record, considering the acheivements of other exams. Of course, who could turn me down for a University with my wonderful family's status and exceedingly superior natural talents? A Black, who is a Black through and through, will have no trouble whatsoever in getting a decent job. I know all the right people already. Besides, whoever said that bribes aren't worth more than any NEWT result? All in all, I am very happy with my examination results, and cannot wait to attend University in the fall.

Well, I do believe that all my excitement and celebration has left me exhausted, so I will leave this letter here.

Until the next time I glorify you by allowing you in on some of my wonderful personal thoughts,  
The Always Accomplished and Exceedingly Beautiful **Bellatrix Black**


	2. Yule Ball Memory

A/N: Standard Disclaimer applies. I hope you like this chapter, it's longer than the last one, and basically sets up a lot of the future story line.

_This memory is from Christmas Holidays at my house during Seventh year._

When you're in a moment that will determine the course of your life, it doesn't often feel significant at the time. It does, however, serve as a filter for all your memories from that time forth. I remember it more vividly than my Hogwarts graduation, and I do believe it will be of even more paramount importance. Let me begin:

I was trying desperately to get my hair to stay in its bun, as my Sleekeasy's had chosen a most inopportune time to run out. With only twenty minutes until guests were due to arrive, I really needed to be downstairs, prim and proper and waiting in the foiyer to greet them. My mother would be sorely disappointed if I were to appear sloppy for our biggest Black Family Yule Ball in twelve years.

I could hardly even remember the last Yule Ball we had like this. Most consisted of small get togethers, or ventures to other mansions. The Malfoys were particularly known for having the best eggnog, while the Notts gave out superb treats. The Blacks were known for a great many Yuletide greetings, however. Namely, a most delicious holiday wine that was prepared especially from some of our Italian relatives, the Zabinis. This Yule Ball was particularly exiting for Cissy and I since it would be the first of our family's Yule Balls where we'd actually be allowed to drink it.

So I return now, to the case in point: my progressively sloppy hair contrasting ever so dreadfully with my wonderful dress, matching shoes and sophisticated make-up. Resorting to desperate measures, I recalled a spell I had seen a classmate using in the Prefects bathroom some three years prior. With a swish of my wand and a quick incantaion, I crossed my fingers and my toes, hoping it wouldn't create an even larger disaster. After a few seconds I realized I had closed my eyes tightly, and forced them slowly open. The image in the mirror stunned me. The spell had worked perfectly, and my hair looked excellent. Finally, this would be a ball where my mother wouldn't complain about my unruly dark locks the entire carriage ride to the family house floo point.

With a last quick survey of my entire out fit, I quickly glided down the staris with the grace that only years of excellent breeding, pure wizard lineage and quidditch can provide.

"Nice choice of necklace, Cissy" I called out while walking up to my parents in the entry room. My younger sister turned around, and smiled.

"Well, special occasions call for special jewelry from my favourite sister, now don't they?"

"Indeed. Especially if it requires a low-cut gown and will help attract the attention of a certain male wizard". Narcissa blushed, hoping that her motives hadn't been too transparent, and that our father wouldn't look too far into the exchange and ban her from wearing makeup for a year. With a surveying look, our mother shushed us, and made sure we were up to par. Well, it didn't take long, since Nars and I had had plenty of years of practise. My mother even included a welcome, "Beautiful hair Bella. I'm glad you finally found a way to put it up nicely. A pity you had to inherit that trait from my good sister. It seems her son Sirius also has unruly dark hair."

"Yes well, I think cousin Sirius is unruly in all manners of his life, and luckily his hair is the only one that is a family trait. " my sister piped in. It was true, though. Siriusly Deluded had landed himself into Gryffindor, which was appalling in and of itself. And then he had poured salt into the wound he had left on the family by choosing to become friends with other pure blood traitors like that Potter boy. Needless to say, common sense can't always will out, no matter blood lineage.

Our discussion of horrid relatives ceased when there was a firm knock on the door, informing us of our first guests. Our house elf Gibby andwered the door, and in stepped the Malfoys. Lucius gave a slight nod towards my sister, as he always did. Rather uncanny, if you ask me, since it looked like he already knew they would be arranged to be married to each other. I can't say that he would have been a poor choice, he was quite handsome, talented and wealthy, but I knew there was also a factor in my sister's love life: Severus Snape. This thought had only been spoken in between the two of us. As talented as Severus was, he would never be allowed to marry into the Black family. His mugglebnorn father, Tobias Snape, was the undeniable cause. Perhaps this idea of a doomoed relationship from the start helped Narcissa get over it, and allow Lucius to subtley work his way into our lives. He was a couple years older than even me, but as far as marriages were concerned, age differences really held no warrant.

It was not the fact that my sister's probably future husband had walked through the door that evening that made it so crucial, however. It was the guest that the Malfoys had brought with them. A student who had been one of the best Hogwarts had ever seen. Incredibly handsome, he had attracted the attention of almost the entire female population while he had been at Hogwarts. This combined with his remarkable magical abilities had earned him the title of Head Boy. He had graduated and gone on to become a very powerful wizard, mixed parentage aside. He was one of the few half-bloods that our family had respect for. He was becoming an icon for the purification of the wizarding race with every passing day. He had been on my mind for years, and I had obsessively kept track of every move of his that was documented in the papers. I had even gone so far as to engage the interest of the eldest son of our French friends, the Lestranges, so as to get more information on him. With a sharp, but silent intake of breath, I had the absolute pleasure of seeing Tom Riddle himself walk through my family's doorway into our house for what I was sure would be an_exquisite_ Yule Ball.

Like I said before, moments of significane usually pass by quickly and uneventfully. This one, however, is as ingrained in my memories as strongly as my family name. It served as a rallying point for all my futire ambitions, and was what inspired me to lead my life the way I have. More of my passion was evoked from thise meeting than in any other point in my life combined. I had found a goal. I had found an icon. I had found an opportunity. And for the first time in my life, I had fallen in love.


	3. Visiting Tom

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Some stuff referred to in this one I'll put up next. Sorry it's not really chronological, but I like it that way. You'll see. There's some mild langauge in this chapter as well, just as a warning. Enjoy Chapter 3: A Visit to Tom Riddle after Graduation

* * *

_Bellatrix is seventeen. She's just finished her last term at Hogwarts, and decided it is high time that she arrange to be married to Tom Riddle. She apparates to the hideout she knows Ton Riddle stays in. What Bellatrix doesn't know, however, is that Severus Snape is currently there as well. As she approaches, there are a series of quick banishments of maps and plans, and a dark haired man with sallow skin rushes into an adjacent room to hide and wait._

The path looks as worn as it always does, as if there were many comings-and-goings at the little cottage every day. Bellatrix knows it is just a disillusionment spell to hide the true happenings in the middle of the forest. She cautiously walks up the steps, trying to prepare what it is she'll say. She debates just walking through the door. _He already knows I'm here anyway. Normally I ring the door bell. But I've graduated. I'm an adult. I can just walk in on the man I'm about to marry, can't I? _With a quick decisive shove, she opens the door and steps in. Tom is hurrying through a doorway into the entry room, looking a bit disheveled.

"Bella. What a nice surprise. How comforting it is to see you can make yourself at home." So caught up in her ferocious planning of speech, she misses any hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks Tom. I just had to stop by- can we talk?"

"Bella, you can always talk to me."

"Great. I've graduated now, and I've been thinking about, erm… where I'll live now that I won't be at Hogwarts."

"Well, we could always use more people planted near the Ministry, and of course keeping an eye on St. Mungo's"

"Actually, Tom, what I had in mind was something a bit more personal." He looked at her as if he had just heard a completely incomprehensible foreign word and was expected to understand it. Thinking his silence was a cue to keep going, Bella charged clumsily on, pouring her heart out with more honesty than she had shown anyone but her sister Narcissa. "I know you have strong feelings for me. Ever since our family Yule Ball, well, I could just tell. It's so wonderful isn't it? I mean, if I married you then that would be a legitimate reason not to marry Lestrange, wouldn't it? I could help you. I've been helping you and I will always help you. You are my cause. I will follow no matter what you choose to do. I will kill for you. I will die for you. I will never leave your side if you so wish. Just let me be the wife of yours that I have dreamt of being for the last six months." Summoning all her Pure Blood courage, she walked right up to the only man that she had ever loved, and kissed him. A furious storm of emotions overtook her: surprise that she had actually done it; ecstasy because she was kissing the man of her dreams; doubt because there was something wrong._He's not kissing me back _she realized with a start. Pulling away her eyes searched for is, silently asking him what was wrong.

"You don't want to do that, Bella"

Maybe he just doesn't understand how deep her feelings go. Did he not know she'd been waiting to kiss him since they met?

"Don't you understand? I lov-"

He cuts in, "I know Bella. I've always known. But I don't love anyone. There is only the great unending power of the Dark Arts in my heart. It consumes and leaves no room for anything else. But what it lets me achieve- I couldn't trade that for anything. No one would be important enough to make me give up the Dark Magic that is my very reason for living."

"But you always- you were always just _so_…. Everyone thought you liked me. Even my mother was convinced at one point! She said my marrying a half-blood wouldn't be so bad if it were you! And that night, on the balcony- how could you say that and not feel anything?"

"I needed followers. I needed information. You were at Hogwarts and thus close to Dumbledore. I needed you to be my contact to the students, to make them stay on after they graduated."

"You needed _someone_. But you didn't need _me._"

"I didn't need _you_."

She slaps him. "I was only seventeen years old and you _seduced _me without a second thought! How could you?"

"Dammit Bellatrix! Don't you see what I'm trying to do here? You're so caught up with me that you forgot what the goal was in the first place! Whatever happened to the noble cause you so eloquently described to me at your Yule Ball? I was listening Bella. I might have had ulterior motives, but I was impressed with your dedication. It wasn't dedication to me. It was dedication to our _race_. You saw the endless possibilities for a pure blooded Wizarding world. You wanted to siphon off the influence of muggles in our magical world. You've lost that fervor, Bellatrix. You're wending down a path that will lead you no where. Your only future with me is to become a Death Eater. I love no one and I am friends with no one. I have followers and servants, but I know no equals. I can't weaken myself and jeopardize all that we've worked for by giving into a girlish fantasy. You have to understand. I will gladly accept your service, but your love for me will only ever meet rejection."

Reality hit her like a bludger to the stomach. She suddenly felt queasy, as if she'd never be able to walk more then two steps at a time. Her insides were churning around in a vat of acid that would unceasingly destroy her body and her heart. What was most painful was the understanding that was growing in her mind. All the subtle signs that she had been receiving: nothing too obvious, but in hindsight, showing her that Tom had never felt anything. It was in that moment that Bellatrix Black became an adult. She realized that her own well-being meant nothing. It was the survival of the cause that had brought Tom and her together that would rip them apart and bind them forever. She would take the oath and become a Death Eater. It was the only thing to do now. There was no turning back.

"Marry Rodolphus." The menial command brought her jarringly back into the present.

"What?"

"Marry Rodolphus Lestrange. He'll be good for you. He's already arranged to take the oath. You two can work together to continue infiltrating and helping me gain power." As much as it pained her to think it, Rodolphus was a better choice. His blood line was unquestionably pure, and he was wealthy enough that she would never have to work. They shared a common bond as well. They could both be Death Eaters and would respect the danger each would be in.

"Fine. I'll take it as an order. I also want you to know that I will be the wife for Rodolphus that I would have been for you. Also, I refuse to bear him any children. I will love him and I will be at his side, but I will not carry on his blood line. If my children won't be yours, then I won't have any at all. Goodbye, Tom. Owl me when you want me to take the oath. For now I'll arrange all my contacts from school and make lists of those I think will be helpful, and those I think will be troublesome."

"Thank you, Bella."

"It is my duty, Dark Lord." She turned and walked out with a sour taste on her lips. He had vowed to never call her Bellatrix, yet he had done, _twice_. She had vowed to never call him the Dark Lord. Things had changed, though. He was no longer a suitor, and she would be engaged to Rodolphus by next week. She had to hide her personal attachment to Riddle if she was ever going to survive without his love. She starts down the path, thinking fiercely, her heart a bleeding wound of confusion and emptiness.

As she was walking, she realizes that maybe there might be one more chance. _Maybe, we could get married, just as a public thing,_ she thought wildly._ I could still be his wife, but he wouldn't have to do anything- just make it look like we were married!_

She hurries back to the cottage, where she overhears a conversation through the door. Severus Snape is chatting away with Tom. _Snape had been there the whole time- they had been talking when I had rushed in earlier! _Bellatrix's thoughts were full of rage as she thought, incredulously, _He didn't let anybody in? What _was _this? He refused a young beautiful woman who was absolutely devoted to him, and he accepted this ugly, horrible young man who showed no allegiance to anyone? It was Snape! He was bitter about not being able to marry Cissy, wasn't he? So he decided to come in and ruin _my _life as well, did he? He was bitter about his failed relationship with my sister, so he seeked out to ruin mine by convincing Tom he couldn't love anyone! What a fucking half blood BASTARD! I don't care how much my sister might have adored him. He's a horrible, horrible man and I will hate Severus Snape for the rest of my life! _

With rage fueling her steps, she walked down the path and then disapparated back into her family's home. She rushed right up the stairs to her room, not noticing if anyone had seen her. At that point she didn't care. Tom Riddle's actions were irreparable. She loved him with all that she was, but knew that the future ahead of her would be an unending stream of totrure and pain. It was something she accepted because she had to. It was something unpleasant and sickening, but it was the path she had chosen.

* * *

A/N #2: So I actually got some hits on the last chapter which totally surprised and excited me! I don't know how often I'll update, but I just moved into the dorms and we'll see how my course load is. Since the chappies are kinda short, they don't take too long for me to write. Also, if you're interested in stuff to tide you over in between chapters, the idea for this fic came from a LiveJournalas bellaslytherin . I post some cool stuff on there like notes from friends and little tidbits that are all in character for Bella so check it out. All the chapters in this fic are posted there as well. I'd appreciate some reviews on how you think it's going, what you might like to see, and what you think of the order of the chapters. Next one will be from the Yule Ball that she prepped for in Ch. 2 and they talked about in Ch. 3. Until next time! 


	4. Yule Ball Memory Part 2

7th Year Yule Ball Memory: Part 2

* * *

_I had found a goal. I had found an icon. I had found an opportunity. And for the first time in my life, I had fallen in love_

A great hall in a large mansion is lit up. Yule decorations adorn the walls and ceilings, and large tables along one side are full of decadent foods. People dressed in opulent, magically glowing clothes dance around the floor to lively music. One young woman, however, seems to take no joy in her surroundings. She is dressed in a long black gown and looks much too mature to be seventeen and still attending Hogwarts. Bellatrix Black had sat down over an hour ago, much to the dismay of her dance partner Rodolphus, on the pretext that her feet were aching. Although dress shoes often leave room for this to be a legitimate excuse, it was not so for Bellatrix. Having to dance with Rodolphus pained her. She couldn't bear being paraded around as if she had already married him. There was little doubt that the two would make an excellent pair. Bellatrix herself had been considering the idea for the past few months. That had suddenly changed, however. For the entirety of three hours, there was only one man on Bellatrix's mind, and he certainly wasn't Pretensious-Pure-Blood-French-Asshole-Named-Rodolphus-And-Only-If-He-Were-A-Stranger-Lestrange! She was then saved from her angry thoughts by the very man that had replaced Rodolphus in her fantasies.

"It's a pity that a beautiful woman such as yourself would be sitting and wasting this excellent music," Tom Riddle said, in his always so eloquent way of speaking.

"Well, it simply didn't seem polite to keep dancing with the man if I didn't enjoy his company." She responded, looking up at him with dignity and a hint of promiscuity as only Pure Blood witches can do.

"May I take it that if you were to have another partner, you would be most agreeable to dancing some more?"

Did he not know what this was doing to her? A powerful, well known and incredibly talented wizard was propositioning her in the most graceful way Bellatrix had ever thought possible. Would he really dance with her? Had he noticed her as more than just a young Pure Blood student? Well, there were a few ways to find out. A life time of being raised to be cunning had taught Bellatrix something after all.

"Well, if there happened to be a wonderfully talented and handsome wizard capable enough to be my dance partner, then yes, I do believe I'd dance with him." _How's that for a challenge, Tom?_

"Well, I am certainly up for a _challenge_. I doubt you have any qualms with calling me Tom, either." The man offered his hand to her before she had a chance to contemplate whether she had said that last bit aloud or not. With anticipation coursing through her every vein, Bellatrix placed her hand in his and stood up. As he guided her to the dance floor, she took a good measuring look at him: he was a good height for her and was very graceful. The music was cued and the dance began.

"You're a much more graceful dancer than I thought, Bella."

"Pardon?"

"The way you were dancing with Rodolphus, I wasn't so sure."

"Yes. Well. We seem to be thrust together so often, it gets a bit old."

"The key is to never let on that it's old. I myself am forced into these horrid meetings with Malfoy all the time, but I still manage to make them personally advantageous."

With a bit of recklessness, Bellatrix charged on with, "How advantageous do you expect this party to be? I hope it wasn't something you've been forced into by Malfoy. If so, I hope I've made it a little less horrid."

"Well, I have enjoyed the wine. And I must say, the house itself is rather intriguing. I think the evening would be made much less horrid if you were to give me a tour?"

Keeping in step with the music and keeping her jaw from dropping to the floor seemed to be very difficult tasks for Bella to juggle. _Did he just ask for a tour? Is he actually flirting with me? I'm just a student! No. I'm a young woman who's graduating in a few months. I'm practically an adult and fully capable of being a good partner for him. Is this really happening? Sweet Salazar what do I do?_

"I think the polite thing to do would be to say yes, Bella. Come, the song's about to end. Which part of the house would you like to show me first?"

_The bedroom._ The thought slipped out before she could stop it, accompanied by a blush rising through her cheeks. It rose so far, that it seemed to have reached Tom's face. _I didn't say _that_ aloud too did I? I'm really slipping up tonight._

"I saw a nice balcony walking up to the house earlier." Tom offered, finally, filling in the sudden awkward silence.

"Great. The moon's full enough that we'll be able to see the gardens it overlooks as well."

* * *

A/N: This part was kind of short, but I will have Part 3 up in a couple days. I was just highly overloaded with mushiness from the last part of this chapter and couldn't take it any more. After Part 3 of Yule Ball there shold be less mushy crap, so don't worry. Deeath Eater training days are definietly on the agenda :) Enjoy the chapter and review please!  



	5. Yule Ball Memory Part 3

Yule Ball Memory: Part 3

* * *

Bellatrix seemed completely off balance. This wasn't a bad off-balance, but a strange one. She was used to being the center of things, and used to having everyone listen to her. With Tom, it was different. He commanded a certain amount of attention, but at the same time seemed completely attentive to her. It seemed to be an unspoken challenge for Bella to find her bearings, yet Tom was doing a wonderful job of covering for her when she was uncharacteristically lost for words.

"I thought you were enjoying the party, Bellatrix. Is everything alright? Why are you leaving?" Rodolphus' concerned voice seemed to echo softly in Bellatrix's mind, as if he were in a completely different world. Registering the necessity to respond to him was quite beyond her capabilities.

"Well, the young woman has had quite enough dancing for one night, so I was going to escort her to a quiet place to sit down." Tom covered for her. She didn't understand why he couldn't explain to Rodolphus that she and Tom would surely be married, and that he needn't be concerned for her.

"Ah yes, Bellatrix helped me facilitate the decorations for the party, so I'm sure she is a bit tired," offered her mother, somewhat oblivious to the fact that Bellatrix didn't seem to be entirely in the room. Rodolphus still gave her and Riddle a skeptical look, but decided to hold his tongue. His upbringing had taught him quite a bit of tact. Besides, Tom Riddle was someone he had heard a lot about and trusted fully. Why wouldn't it be appropriate for him to escort her to a quieter place?

With that, Tom and Bella continued on their way, with him leading, even though she was the one supposedly giving him a tour. Were those lanterns always so bright? Did the entryway to the ballroom always take so long to walk through? Bellatrix could not for the life of her pinpoint why she was so disoriented. This was the house she had grown up in, but it seemed unfamiliar. She looked up at Tom, perhaps it would help. It turned out, however, that upon seeing his remarkable features, she couldn't tear her eyes off of him. This caused her to nearly walk straight into a torch on the wall.

"Bella, are you alright? How are you to give me a tour when it appears you don't even know where we're going?"

His voice, and then his eyes turned directly towards her seemed to bring Bellatrix out of her reverie. Her feet lost that tingling feeling of being asleep, and the heat of the nearby torch provided a stark contrast to the cool air coming in from the entryway.

"I'm sorry, Tom. Perhaps I had too much of that Zabini wine. I'm not usually so… I don't even know how to describe it. It felt like you were the only thing I could concentrate on. Does that sound odd?"

"No. I often have that effect on women." This remark was accompanied by a Slytherin smirk that Bella usually hexed young men for pulling on her. On Tom, however, the smirk looked incredibly appealing. So appealing, in fact, it didn't even occur to her to blush. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and gave him a sultry smirk of her own. This caused Tom to cough, look away and quickly search for another conversation topic. Had she really flustered him? _He's a grown man. Whatever could a seventeen year old do to intimidate someone of his power?_ Tom continued in his silence and feet shuffling.

"I believe you mentioned the balcony earlier. And our wonderful gardens…."

"Ah yes. I'm glad I have a personal tour guide. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to find them from inside on my own."

"Also a good reason I'm awake again. This staircase is the one we want," she gestured to her left. Strangely, it seemed he was still guiding her. This continued all the way to the intended balcony. It just so happened that the balcony Bellatrix had intended was furthest away from the ballroom. Since all the balconies were visible from the front of the house, this was probably a fact that Tom had noticed. He didn't mind, however, since it fit into his plans quite nicely.

"Well, you can see three different gardens from here. On our left is the maze my great-great grandmother commissioned. Three hundred house elves were used in its original planting, and we currently have twenty designated solely for its maintenance."

"Extraordinary. I like the idea of a maze. It would be a very effective way of sorting people, wouldn't it?"

"Do you mean by talent or by natural selection? I think, if it were magic users in there, it'd be very convenient to cheat. Those people, however, would probably be the most fit anyways."

"Would you cheat? Hypothetically, of course."

"Need you even ask? I did land myself in Slytherin after all. I love performing spells, and I'm sure I know quite a few that would be useful to make my way through the walls of the maze. It's funny isn't it? The very things that make mazes so captivating in the first place would be the first things I would destroy in an attempt to escape."

"Perhaps using others in the maze would be more productive. The maze would remain, but you would find your way out while others continued to search for the exit in all the wrong places."

"Do you mean use other people to find the dead ends, then keep them there while you continue on out? I suppose those weak enough to do that, or be convinced to rather, would certainly deserve to be stuck there."

"What of the ones willing to search out the dead ends of their own volition?"

"It depends. Would they be doing that in order to aid someone they know is worthy to get out, or because they inherently know they don't have enough self worth to deserve to make it out in the first place?"

"Let's say they go for the first option. They search out dead ends, and weed through certain people by sending them to dead ends so that one great person can find his way out."

"Well, as long as this one great person, by finding his way out was able to provide a way out for all who followed and trusted him, I would certainly be an aid. But we're no longer talking about the maze now are we?"

"The Wizarding World is a maze, Bella. A maze of bloodlines and family histories and undeserving people and taints driving out the purities. It's a maze that is even more difficult to find a way out of because it can't be destroyed in the process. The maze must be preserved in every possible way, and for that to happen, there must be sacrifices. Sacrifices of those who are not fit to find the way out, and of those who will aid those true enough to exit."

"I would like to be someone to aid it."

"I know, Bella. You're strong. You know what is at the heart of the Wizarding World. You know the risks that need to be taken in order to save it from the corruption seeping through it."

"And you are the one great person to find the way out, and lead us all out in the end, into the new Wizarding World free of taint."

"Yes. I am that man. Are you willing to be at my side? Seeking out the dead ends in our society and destroying them? Are you willing to commit your future to our cause, forsaking anything coming from the muggle world and swearing supreme allegiance to me as long as you live?"

Perhaps it was the wine, or the seductive effect Tom seemed to be having on her, but what Bellatrix noticed was the faint resemblance to a marriage proposal. Normally, that would unnerve her. Coming from Tom, it was a welcome blessing, one she certainly had to provide a "yes" to.

"You wouldn't even be asking if you didn't know the answer would be affirmative. I don't' see how I could ever turn down an opportunity to help you in such a noble cause. Walking away when my very world and all I hold dear would be a betrayal I'd never be able to forgive myself for. Ever since I started hearing whispers of your name, and about things that you had accomplished, I knew that somehow, I'd find a way to commit myself to your cause, as you said. My future would have no purpose if I were to refuse."

"And my being here would have no purpose if I were to fail in confirming your loyalty."

"You came here just to speak with me?"

"Ask Malfoy. I'm certainly not very celebratory and he looked as if he had just seen a three headed hippogryff when I requested to come with him."

"Well, I'm glad I could give you the tour, then, since it seems like the fate of the Wizarding World depends on it."

"The fate looked rather shaky a bit earlier, I must say."

"Well, what's a girl to do with a man like you fawning all over her?"

"I don't _fawn_"

"Oh, you were fawning. With all that graceful dancing commentary and how you effect women remarks. How can you justify treating such a young girl like that, Mr. Riddle?"

"By explaining that the young girl in question is much more a woman than her family gives her credit for. Don't think my decision to ask for your help is arbitrary, Ms. Black. Even I've heard of your achievements in school and your superior talent in dueling."

"Ms. Black? It's strange, to hear that coming from you. Why do you call me Bella? No one calls me that."

"No one calls _me_ Tom."

"Perhaps I'm the first to realize what a charming yet completely necessary man you are."

"I'm powerful and that's why you are so familiar with me?"

"Isn't that why you're so familiar with me?"

"Don't push your luck, young lady. You just signed your life over to me."

"And what, pray tell, will you choose to do with it? I have many talents you know."

"If you seek to proposition me…."

"Mr. Riddle! I'm only seventeen. The fact that you suggest I would proposition you clearly shows an underlying desire on _your_ part to be propositioning _me_!"

Bellatrix knew she'd won when a slight blush came to Tom's cheeks. How she had played him. _Did he honestly expect her not to realize he had deep romantic feelings for her? He had practically proposed!_

"A request for loyalty is not a proposal, Bella." His words stunned her. He had been doing that all night. _How was he doing it? Was she so predictable that he could just _tell _what she was thinking?_

"Joining me would help you learn darker magic they don't teach you in school. There's a whole world of possibilities out there, and these muggle influences are tearing our society away from them. I see remnants of dark magic throughout your house, yet you have never had direct exposure to it. You don't realize the possibilities of it. I could show you, Bella. This isn't just about purification. This is about darkening and strengthening our powers. The Dark Arts are made up of ever-changing potent forces. These forces are very rarely even tapped by most witches and wizards. I can lead you to them, and teach you how to wield them. Great power is in a future with me, Bella."

It was then that Bellatrix was truly seduced by the Dark Arts. She had literally been seduced by the attractive man, Tom Riddle. His motives were certainly not wholesome. He had pretended to care when he cared for no one. He was flustered by this young spirit because he had no real experience with anyone. He hadn't the slightest intention of ever involving himself with her, but had led her to believe he would. Most people would feel guilty. Tom Riddle only felt triumph. He had gained a loyal supporter. She would trust him and follow him and do whatever cruel things he requested. He held no regrets about taking a woman with such potential and twisting her to his every whim. After all, that is exactly what Tom Riddle had done his entire life. Others meant nothing to him. Of course he respected Pure Bloods, but his cause was more. As much as he clung to them, Tom Riddle was also seduced by the Dark Arts. The very powers that gave him his life force and led him entirely had slowly eaten away at his humanity. The young woman beside him knew nothing of this. She was too enamored with the mask Tom Riddle wore to see the horror beneath. It would be several years until she would see even the hint of it. Yet, there would be no escape. The ever-changing forces of Dark had grasped Bella firmly and would never release her. The worst captive of all is the one stuck in a maze who is unaware of losing freedom. Any progressions towards freedom only brought her deeper into the chasm of enslavement. This enslavement would lead Bellatrix through a life of sadism, bloodshed and madness. All facts would be showered in a red haze of seduction and greed from the person that had led her there. Although Riddle might have offered her power, what he had really offered her was a path of blind servitude and fervor that would destroy the person Bellatrix would have become. It was with a firm hand and a forced smile that Tom led the young woman back inside. It was with undying devotion that she allowed herself to be led, not just back to the party, but through the rest of her life.

* * *

A/N: Alright, hopefully the lenght of this chapter meakes up for the last one beign a tad bit short. I probably should have waited to update this but oh well. I'm really excited about it, and I totally want to know what you all think about the last paragraph. I'll respond to all reviews too, since I'm soo desperate for some feedback. Be sure to check out for some more Bella character goodness, although the spell checking obviously isn't as good on there since I am a horrible typist. I really hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be a bit more light hearted and have more magic in it since it will be Death Eater training days woot! Until next time! 


	6. Training Day Aches and Pains

A/N: So this has a tad bit more light heartedness and a lot less mushy crap than the last chapter. This is what I did in between classes today :) There's also a bit of swearing in this one, so rating wise- yeah. Watch out. I think that's covered in K+ but I'm not sure. Enjoy Chapter 6: Training Day Aches and Pains!

* * *

**  
**

"Sweet Salazar, Black! What in Merlin's name was that?"

"You asked me to-"

"Stunning the bollocks out of a giant spider won't get you past this challenge course."

"However do I do it then, Great Annoying Master of Wisdom?"

Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy had been going at this for five hours. To say it was unenjoyable would be a painful understatement. If Bella had known she'd be giving up her weekends to sneak out of Hogwarts and do training with Malfoy she would have told Tom, well…. She probably would have said yes anyways. This fact didn't make her shoulder hurt any less, however.

"If you had been a tad more mindful of your surroundings, _Bellatrix_, that hex wouldn't have ricocheted into your shoulder."

"Don't you patronize me. I hate to think what you did to make Tom assign you to training the new recruits," snapped the young woman, who was very near to the end of her patience.

"It's the 'Dark Lord' to you, Blacky. And I was picked for this because I am the best."

_He's a right arrogant little shit, isn't he?_ She thought with some irritation.

"Now, for your insolence, you'll be cleaning out the weapon room, _by hand_, while I arrange the next obstacle course. You'd do best not to interrupt me again." His final words cut off Bella's retort at the knees, so she haughtily turned on her heels and stalked off to the weapons room, muttering under her breath.

"Well. She's certainly got enough Pure Blood arrogance for the job. I give her less than half the credit she's due, and yet she's the most consistent pupil we have."

"A product of her genetic diligence, no doubt. For her to be most useful, we need to push her." With that, the Dark Lord exited with a pop to who knows where. _That's probably closest to a compliment I will ever get from that man_ Lucius dared to think. With a sigh, he pulled out his wand. With a swish and a scowling glance at the model spider, the course was changed to a desert scene.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Narcissa Black leapt about three feet out of her chair when a figure clothed in black tattered clothes, blood and sand swung into her dormitory through the window. As the figure straightened up, Narcissa's eyes widened.

"When you asked me to cover for you and say that you were in Hogsmeade all afternoon, dear sister, I thought you were on a date! Clearly, the man's a real brute, or you were in a serious spot of trouble."

"Keep it down, will you Nars? My- er, walk was just a bit… more eventful than expected." With that, Bella walked over to her trunk in search of much cleaner clothes.

"So, where were you 'walking' when you were attacked by the Devil's Snare attached to your boots?"

Bella was too utterly exhausted to do anything but sit heavily onto her bed and pull off the boots in question.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I wouldn't betray the only sister I have worth mentioning."

"I know, Cissy. It's just hard. I really can't tell you because it's not my place to decide. I can take care of myself, though. I'm learning. Soon I'll be able to take care of more than just myself."

"Well… if you ever need someone to lend you clothes that aren't ripped or blood-soaked, you know who to owl."

"Thanks. You're also pretty decent at mending spells. Here ya go," she said, as she tossed a black shirt over to her sister.

"Oh Bella. Whatever are we going to do with you?"

With a grin, Bella stood up and walked to the bathroom. All the dried blood on her left cheek was beginning to itch.

As she watched her sister limp over to the washroom, Narcissa glanced down at the letter on her desk. Perhaps a few kind words from Severus would distract her from all her worrisome thoughts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_What the bloody hell was I thinking?_ was just about the only coherent thought Bellatrix could compile. Her shoulder felt as if her entire school trunk of books had fallen on it, and although sealed, the wound on her cheek left a very dark and tender bruise. Vanishing the bloody towel, she placed her hands on the counter, leaned into it, sighed and glanced up at the mirror. The past few months were taking their toll on the young woman. She had been skiving off any sleep she could afford to to clock in long hours in the library reading up on hexes and commonly harmful potions. Her weekends were spent getting the tar ripped out of her by Malfoy at "Death Eater Training Camp" and spare time was spent jogging and cross-training in abandoned classrooms. She had tried to uphold an illusion of normalcy. She made an effort to remain sociable, knowing it would help to have contacts in the long run. She only skipped meals and classes if she knew she was bleeding, looked like utter shit or would pass out half way through. Unfortunately, these such classes had become progressively more frequent. Although she didn't favour lying to Narcissa, it was better this way. If anyone found out, Narcissa would be guilt free because she didn't know anything. Every aspect of life had become difficult for Bella. _The Daily Prophet _was publishing articles demeaning the now-nonexistent group, Knights of Walpurgis, and what they called "Pure-Blood mania", including quips pertaining to Tom's "mental instabilities" in almost every article. The Wizarding World was in turmoil and the Ministry was taking the wrong side. Of course anyone who cared would be going a little crazy! The part that wrenched at Bella's insides was how Tom had been treating her. She barely saw him. When she did, he was distant, informal and commanding. Where was the gentle and caring man that she had seen on the balcony at the Yule Ball? Where was the passion that he had shown her that night? Bellatrix felt truly lost. She couldn't decipher who she was supposed to trust. There were accounts every where that the Imperious curse was being used, and random murders were almost expected daily. The only person Bellatrix wanted to trust and count on was Tom. This made things difficult since it seemed he was avoiding her. Rodolphus had been asking for her every time she went home, and owling her constantly. She wanted to tell him she wasn't interested, but she didn't want to seem like a silly love-struck school girl. Everything was so confusing. Why was Tom rejecting her? Didn't he respect her? Didn't he understand she would do _anything_ for him? What was she supposed to do to prove it? With all her frustration coursing through her body, she suddenly struck her fist straight into the mirror. Perhaps it was the pain from the shattered glass in her knuckles, or just her emotions finally finding a release, but Bellatrix started sobbing. With her breath short, and her face soaking, she sank down to the floor to wallow in confusion and loneliness.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Narcissa was spinning the envelope on the table with her left index finger as she read the letter that had been in it. Severus always had such a distracting effect on her. He seemed to understand her fully. His usually snide and sardonic remarks were comforting to her. She impatiently awaited his responses to her every letter. No man had ever had an effect on her like this before. It felt refreshing. It felt exhilarating. Any time she passed him in the halls, her stomach would clench up at the twinkle in his eye. Anger seethed through her anytime she heard those horrible Gryffindors talking down to him. She had landed herself into an uncharacteristic amount of detentions because of all the hexing she had been doing in the corridors. None of this mattered, however, because Narcissa truly believed she had fallen in love. Although it made her feel good, she was a little worried to tell anyone else. What would they think of her if they knew she had fallen for a younger half-blood boy? Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash like shattered glass from the washroom. Setting down the precious letter, Narcissa scurried over to see if her sister was alright. With a shaky hand, she reached for the doorknob and pulled it toward her. What she saw almost broke her heart. Her older sister lay on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably as if her entire life were misery. The need to comfort and extend some care overtook Narcissa. She dropped down to kneel beside her sister, resting her hand on her head.

"Shit Nars. Don't look at me now. I can't believe this. Love is a prat." Came her sister's mumbled and sobby reply.

This statement stunned her sister. _Love? What is she talking about?_

"Did something happen with Rodolphus?"

"Heh- no. I wish _he'd_ leave me alone."

"Then who in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Bella mumbled something completely incomprehensible, so Narcissa nudged her sister's shoulder to encourage her to speak up. This only induced a sharp, painful breath and a softly muttered "oh- sorry". A few more minutes passed, marked by softening sobs, and finally Bella spoke.

"It's Tom."

"Tom? Tom _Riddle_? You have got to be joking. He's- he's a bad one. I mean, sure, I can see where he's coming from, but I think it's all gone a little too far. You probably shouldn't talk with him anymore."

"It's a little too late for that."

"What do you mean? Wait- no. You haven't, you know…."

Bella snorted ironically. Since she was still crying a little, it came out kind of like she was choking.

"No. We haven't done anything. That's the problem! I mean… Did you know I was with him at the Yule Ball? He was just so… towards me. I can't explain it."

"Is that where you were? Off snogging Tom Riddle, leaving me to have to deal with Malfoy hitting on me for _hours_!"

"Malfoy was hitting on you? Ew. Do you know how much older than you he is? He's way older than me. Besides, he's a complete git."

"He's not a git, he's not too old and don't you go changing the bloody subject, Trix!"

"What do you want me to say? I can tell you honestly that we didn't _snog_. There was no snogging. He even tried to deny the fact that he was propositioning me. Honestly! Did he think I couldn't tell?"

"You really like him, don't you? Now it's my turn to say 'Ew'."

"Thanks a lot Cissy."

"Look, maybe you should just forget about him. It's not like you see him that often, and I think Rodolphus and you will make a pretty good match."

"Fine. I'll abandon my romantic feelings for him if you tell me who _you've_ been walking on air about."

"I haven't been-"

"Ahem. Those letters I always see you quickly stash away when I enter the room? The sudden blushes when we're walking down the hallway? The fact that you've started _singing_ in the shower? Fess up little sis!"

"Damn you Bella. Can't a girl have any secrets?" This just made Bella feel a bit guilty. She'd been lying to her sister for months about more important things than school fancies. Maybe it was time to lighten up a little.

"Alright don't tell me. I'll just have to start checking around to see who your secret admirer is. It isn't…… that Hufflepuff thief- Mundungus Fletcher is it?"

That snide comment was followed by a furious blush on Narcissa's face and a wet towel thrown right into Bella's. Soon it was all falling all over each other trying to get close enough to a bed to take pillows to serve as some better weaponry. When their dorm mate Camilla Bulstrode walked in, she was unfortunate enough to be greeted by the sight of a room that was showered in feathers, overturned lamps and chairs, unhung bed hangings and two very exhausted sisters laying on the floor laughing.

"This is exactly why it was a bad idea for Narcissa to sneak into the same year as you after fourth, Bella," she replied as she stepped over a few depleted pillows to the other side of the room.

"You're just saying that because your brother almost did the same thing!"

"And it was clearly wise to stop him from doing so. However, that matter's somewhat null since _we_ wouldn't have had to share a dormitory like you lot. I shudder to think what your rooms at home must get like."

"It's never like anything we can't swish and flick back into place quickly," replied Bella as she got up and went to the washroom. She wanted to make sure there wasn't blood all over it still when Camilla might use it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Lucius Malfoy is waiting for you in the Great Hall." With that, Camilla picked up her school bags and went back down to the common room. Narcissa was beet red.

"What the bloody hell am I going to do now? I can't believe he's come all the way here just to pester me about how much of a wonderful woman I'm growing up to be and how much he needs a wife. How tactless can you get?"

"Well, he does have a lot of impressive attributes. He's got a lot of money, and from what I hear some of our friends saying, he's got really nice-"

"Oh shut up. I can't believe you're condoning this."

"Well, he's also a very good duelist, Cissy. He'll be able to protect you, and make sure you're safe. Our world is getting more dangerous by the day. Take what you can get."

"So I'm just supposed to drop everyone else so I can marry Malfoy for his money and protection? I mean, yeah they're factors, but…"

"There's nothing else you like about him?"

"It's more the fact that someone else is in the way."

"Ah. Right. The elusive letter-writing admirer. Well, just keep your options open. That's all I'll say about it. You're my sister and I just want you to be happy and survive till you're twenty."

"Thanks. Well, I shan't keep a wealthy man with really nice- whatever waiting, now can I?" With a short wave, and a quick glance in her mirror, Narcissa walked down the staircase.

After a whole afternoon of making Bellatrix do every skill course imaginable, she wondered what Malfoy had in mind for Narcissa. He would be safe for her, but if he were as high up in the ranks with Tom as she thought he was- Bellatrix didn't want her sister to have to wait every night to see if her loved one would come back alive or not. However, with Malfoy, he'd ensure Narcissa's safety long past his lifetime. With a million thoughts running through her head, Bellatrix gave in to the exhaustion that had been tugging at her since she had gotten back to Hogwarts. With a fleeting glance at the doorway, she blew her lamp out and collapsed into her bed. Professor Vector would just have to deal without her for Arithmancy class the following morning. Bellatrix had better things to do, like make sure she'd be able to walk the next day, let alone concentrate on lessons.

* * *

Well there you go. My longest chapter yet does accomplished happy dance. I know what happens next (chronologically), so I think that will be the next chapter. If you liked it (or hated it) please review so I know. Thanks!  



	7. Misunderstandings

Seventh year: This chapter comes right after Chapter 6. Bellatrix came back from "Hogsmeade" and is taking a nap. Narcissa has left to go meet Lucius Malfoy in the Great Hall. This chapter also has a select paragraph of swearing and little else, just a warning. This chapter is even longer than the last one, so hoorah! Enjoy ;)

Chapter 7: "Talk about a misunderstanding…."

* * *

_Where could she be? How long did it take to get down to the Common Room and deliver a simple message?_ Lucius thought with no small amount of irritation. He had been waiting in the Great Hall for half an hour already. Luckily, this visit was about their new communication strategy, so it was certainly the last time he would have to make up some excuse to come to Hogwarts and wait for Bellatrix Black. 

"Good evening. To what do I owe this pleasure?" With a sinking feeling, Lucius turned around to face- Narcissa Black. _Whoops… wrong sister. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that girl to deliver a message!_

Lucius appeared to be surprised to see her, which threw Narcissa a little off guard. Hadn't Camilla said he was waiting for her?

"So… what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Well, many things…. Did your sister send you here?"

_What! Bella wouldn't _set them up_ would she? Oh that girl was sooo dead!_

"Of course. She had a few other things to take care of, so she said that I should meet with you instead." Good thing she was a good liar. None of this made any sense!

"Well. I had no idea you knew. But of course, you two always were very close. It would be hard for you not to notice her going away all the time."

"Oh yeah. There have been many late nights staying up for her to return." So Lucius knew what her sister was up to but she didn't? Damn this was infuriating.

"Well, we've figured out a new mode of communication for the time-being until we get our _real_ marks perfected. Now this is very important, Narcissa. Can I trust you?"

"I am in seventh year. I can take care of myself. It's not like I'll lose anything on my way to the common room!"

"Good. I'm kind of glad it's you who came, now that I think of it. I had much too much of your sister's whining and bickering this afternoon at training to put up with much more. She always has questions about everything."

"Right. That she does." So, this whole time, Bellatrix had been with Lucius? What were they training for?

"Here." Lucius handed her a black box. "The communication device is in there. It will show the date and time of when she is needed. That's all you need to know, and all you need to tell her for now."

"You know, why wasn't I invited into this secret club of yours?"

"You're too young. This is dangerous business, Narcissa. We're serving a noble cause, but we need capable people. Yes, you are highly intelligent for your age, but…. We need duelists of stamina, passion and a certain meanness."

"I can be mean. I have stamina. I don't see why my sister should leave me out of all this, whatever it is." Whoops… she probably shouldn't have said that…

Lucius fixed her with a sharp gaze. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Bellatrix probably hasn't told you anything, but you just pretended to know. I admire that kind of intelligence and foresight in a woman."

_Could he survive ten minutes without flirting with her? Honestly! _"Thanks. Um… I should probably be getting that to Bellatrix…. If it's that important and all."

Lucius looked disappointed. "Of course. It's always a pleasure to speak with you, Ms. Black." With that, he took her hand and laid a gentle, taunting kiss upon it. _Well, there are some things about him I could get used to._

"Until next time then, Lucius."

"Indeed. I'll be looking forward to it." With that, he turned, swooping his cape behind him, and walked towards the entrance of the school.

For a moment, Narcissa was tempted to follow him, just because she thought it'd be interesting. A rather sullen voice interrupted her.

"Well, when I saw you walk out of the common room alone, I thought it might be interesting to see if we could meet up. Clearly, you had other intentions."

Narcissa spun around to see Severus Snape standing behind her looking very haughty, which she interpreted to mean that he was very put out.

"I'm sorry, Severus… my sister sent me to meet him and…"

"You and I both know that is not the case. So you just write to me, but have Lucius as your insurance plan? Make sure to send me a wedding invitation so that I'll know when to start calling you 'Narcissa Malfoy'."

"It's not like that! Honestly Severus! You're always so protective of me!"

"Protective? It's not my fault you need protected."

"I don't need protection!"

"Do you even know what that man does?"

"I know he's a fighter. I can deal with that. I can deal with having my husband come home all bloody and letting me take care of him."

Severus' face fell. _She already considered them married? I know there wasn't ever much of a chance, what with her family, but…I've finally found a woman who wouldn't mind my line of work, and she was gone before he even had a chance…_

"I'm sorry, Severus. I hate seeing you like this. I just want to be able to tell everybody that we're…"

"That we're what, Narcissa?"

She couldn't tell if it was mockery or hope that lay in Severus' voice. Only he could make those emotions look and sound so similar. "That we're… important to each other. I want to be able to gaze at you without people thinking I'm crazy. I want to be able to go over potions assignments with you, I want to be there with you… it's just so hard, Severus."

"So your solution is to marry Malfoy? You think that if you marry him, you can distract yourself from what you feel about me? Good thing I never grew attached to you Narcissa. I can tell I was just a fling. Just a charity project you thought you'd make yourself feel better by taking on. I see your letters for what they really are… your attempt to make yourself a better person. I see now that I was wrong. Have a happy marriage to Malfoy." With that, he stalked off to who knows where, the way his cape clung and fell depressingly behind him the only hint to the betrayal he felt.

"Severus wait! That's not… you've got it wrong!" But he didn't listen. Her pleading words echoed down the empty hallway like some mocking voice. After a few fleeting seconds, all she could see of Severus Snape was the end of his cape dragging on the floor after him. As the last bit of fabric was lost to the dark corridor Snape had walked down, Narcissa felt that she had lost part of herself. _What had she done? Damn those teenage hormones! Severus had probably heard the entire thing! Not only did he know something about his sister she hadn't even been told, but she had seen Lucius and gotten the wrong impression completely!_ Patting the wetness on her face that Narcissa identified as tears that she hadn't even realized had fallen, she started walking in the direction of the common room. She wanted answers, but did she really feel like prying information out of her sister at the moment? But she had no where else to go… Normally when she felt this way, she would write letters to Severus. Would he ever read them again? Sweet, Salazar, what had she done?

* * *

"What fucking time is it?" was Bellatrix's response to her roommate's nudge on the shoulder. 

"Merlin, Black, it's 8 o'clock." Said Camilla.

"In the morning? What class do I have first?"

Exasperated, Camilla replied, "In the _evening_! You fell asleep a couple of hours ago, when I got back to find the room in shambles after that pathetic pillow fight."

Bellatrix was starting to remember… training… pain… sand…. window…. broken mirror… Narcissa…. pillow fight…. sleep. Right. "Is Nars back yet?"

"Nope. I haven't seen her since I came up to give you that message."

"What message?"

"The one about Malfoy waiting for you…. Did you not go?"

"What? That message was for me? We thought he had come to see _Narcissa_! Shit… Fuck! What the fuck did you tell her for? Bloody fucking shit! What time is it? What time did you give me the message? Would he still be there…. Sweet Salazar what do you think he told Narcissa? Fuck!" All of this was said with a lot of thrashing, tangling of bed sheets and an attempt to leap out of bed. In the process, she knocked over the one lamp that hadn't gotten knocked over in the pillow fight, got her arm permanently extricated in a bed hanging and was some how standing next to Camilla with a sock in her right hand.

"It's not that big of deal. I'm sure whatever he was going to tell you he told to your sister to pass on to you. I'm sure she'll be back soon… I think."

"Fucking hell. This is horrible. I have to go find her."

"You aren't going to go find anyone in that condition, dear sister," Narcissa cut in from the doorway. "I can't have our family's reputation ruined because you thought bed hangings would be an excellent fashion statement."

Sensing a bit of tension, Camilla decided she'd go down to the common room and take the other two seventh year girls and go … somewhere else. "Er… I have to study and left my books downstairs. Bye." She said as she quickly rushed to the door, trying to evade the mess made from Bellatrix's bed exploding all over the floor near her.

"So."

"Erm…." Bella didn't know what to say, so she just concentrated on getting the bed hangings off her bloody arm, dammit!

"When you're finished with that, I think there are a few things we need to talk about. I'm going to go take a shower. There's something for you in the left pocket of my robe." With that, she tossed the robe over the back of her chair and strode into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

With a sigh, Bellatrix continued to arrange her bed so it didn't look like a pair of hippogryffs had waged war on it. Then she padded over to the chair, and picked up her sister's robe. She found the pocket, and pulled out the lump that was in it. It was a black box. With something inside it? Bellatrix looked around suspiciously, and then carefully opened it. _Damn! Was this really for her? It looked like something Malfoy would give Narcissa for an engagement gift or something_. As she examined the necklace, she noticed several important things: It was on a fine silver chain. The pendant was made out of two snakes wrapped around an emerald, with small rubies for their eyes. On the back was engraved, "BB". Well, that certainly confirmed it was hers. She also noticed that the initials were small and left a large space at the top of it. She slung it over her head and looked at the back of the necklace again. A time and date had appeared on it. _Ah, the communication device I heard about_. A soft jolt went through her as she realized that, basically, Tom had given it to her. Even though she knew it wasn't meant as a romantic gesture, she couldn't help taking it as so. It was a beautiful and expensive necklace after all, wasn't it? She then heard the washroom door open, and Narcissa stepped through it.

"Have a nice shower?"

"Mm-hm. Find the box?"

"Yeah. So… you wanted to talk about…"

"About the fact that, 1. You spent the afternoon with Malfoy training for something, 2. He knows what you've been up to and is probably involved, 3. He wanted to meet with you tonight to give you that 'mode of communication'."

"I thought that'd be it. I also thought I'd have to tell you sooner or later. I just didn't want to have to burden you with it."

They both sat down on Narcissa's bed, waiting for the other to say something first.

"You heard about the Knights of Walpurgis? Well, it goes one step further now. Tom Riddle is serious about it."

"Please don't tell me you're doing something stupid just because of him!"

"It's not just because of him…I believe in what he's doing. We need to clear this world out. The Ministry is obviously ineffective. The people in there are too considerate of the needs of the muggleborns. In all rights, they shouldn't have needs except to go back where they came from. We can't fix our society until we get rid of the problem in its entirety."

"I understand that. But you're dueling to get there, aren't you? Lucius said they needed 'duelists with meanness' or something like that."

"You know I've always been a fighter, Cissy. I can't stand on the sidelines while there is work to be done. If there's anything I can do to protect our lives and to uphold our honour, I'll do it. I've had to pay the price for my commitment, but it will be worth it. Some day, Narcissa, you'll wake up to a different Wizarding World. A Wizarding World the way it should be. Don't you want to know your children will be able to grow up without the taint of muggles?"

"But…. Not _everyone_ with a bit of muggle blood in them is worth killing… there are some that…"

"Oh no. That's what this is about! You didn't cut it off with him did you? When mother found out you were dating a mysterious half-blood she told you to quit it, but you didn't did you? Those letters are from Snape!"

"Well, it's not much to talk about now… I think I really screwed things up this time."

As much as she wanted to comfort her sister, she was kind of glad she had gotten rid of Snape. He was difficult, to say the least. Bellatrix truly despised him. She had seen him at some of her death eater training camps, and they didn't really get along well. Bellatrix knew Malfoy would treat her better, give Narcissa an easier, cushier life. Even though she was an intelligent girl, she was used to comfort. No way could Bellatrix let her give that all up and see her banished from the family all for someone like Snape.

"I don't want you to get smoked off that family tree, Nars. He's not worth abandoning the only life you've ever known. None of your current friends would talk to you anymore. I'd have to sneak around to send you the vaguest of messages. It'd be horrible, sis."

"I know. But I felt like we had a connection."

"Maybe you did. Trust me, I know how much it hurts to have to give up on the love of your life. But there will always be someone else…"

"So you are giving up on Tom?"

"I'm giving up on the man people know as Tom Riddle. My loyalty to him as an icon for our race will never waver. All the fervor I obtained for that man has been transformed into absolute loyalty. Perhaps it's better this way. He's been changing a lot- I think it'd be worse for a man to fall in love with me, then for me to see the man I fell in love with disappear. Tom Riddle will change, perhaps cease to exist completely, but what he stands for and what he does- his role as my leader; that will never change."

Narcissa felt like she had gained a new understanding of her sister. She was willing to give up on a part of her life completely for the greater good. It wasn't a sacrifice she was ready to make yet, but Narcissa respected her sister for it all the same. Bellatrix put an arm around her sister's shoulder, knowing full well what the emptiness of giving up on love felt like. She knew Nars would never rid her heart entirely of Snape, but what she had told her would give her hope. Hoping for someone else to come around and be second-best was all that either of them could ever hope for. Both of them would always have to struggle with replacing the passion for one man with that of another. It was something they had to do to uphold all that they were. In an effort to salvage their lives, they had to destroy other parts of themselves. That is what they had been brought up to do. It was the understanding that self-sacrifice was necessary that gave the Pure Bloods their nobility. It was this very nobility and identity that Bellatrix had dedicated her life to protect, no matter the cost. Turning her necklace in her right hand, Bellatrix hugged her sister with her left, and provided whatever comfort she could.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be much earlier in time and be much more light-hearted because I think it's time for a little pick-up. Thanks to all of you who have been reading, it's really awesome to see hits on this. 


	8. Family Vacation

A/N: Bellatrix is 8 years old and on a family vacation at the beach. I hope you enjoy Chapter 8: Family Vacation!

* * *

"How can you love sand and hate it? I just love it. I think you're confused." 

"I love playing in sand, but I hate traveling home with it all in between my toes- don't your shoes get gross?"

"Cousin Sirius is a boy though, and boys don't appreciate shoes like us girls do."

"I resent that comment, Narsy! I am just as capable of appreciating shoes as you are."

"Uh oh. You've done it now. Watch him as he goes on a Sirius tirade."

"Funny, Trixie. I bet you couldn't be laughing if someone said you couldn't duel because you were a girl!"

"Nope. I'd grasp them by the throat and-"

"Lunch!" Cut in an assertive voice from a few yards away.

All three children stumbled over to the umbrellas because playing in the sand and being argumentative prats tended to make them hungry.

Bellatrix, Narcissa and their cousin Sirius all plopped down on the large blanket and surveyed the picnic baskets. Bellatrix was wearing a black bathing suit with a matching black skirt that her mother had insisted she wear. Her hair was pulled back, but a lot of it had come out to dangle around her face. Her sister was wearing a green bathing suit and her light hair was in a neat bun. Their cousin Sirius was wearing outrageous teal swimming trunks and his hair was in need of a cut and was therefore wet and long and all over the place. His younger brother, Regulus was still lying down in the sun, listening to his mother read.

"Please try to eat less than five sandwiches this time, Sirius," said Andromeda, with less irritation than was due.

"I'm a growing young man. I have to eat a lot, my dear cousin Andy!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes in a much more aristocratic manner than her eight year old self should be entitled to. "Where do you get these nicknames?"

"Andromeda is too long. Would you prefer 'Meda'?"

"No. She wouldn't." cut in Narcissa. Andromeda just smirked.

"Fine. I won't eat all the sandwiches. Now can I call her Andy?" Sirius replied exasperatedly. The talk quieted down as everyone started eating. Family vacations were always like this. Although it appeared the cousins didn't get along, they simply liked teasing each other too much. Being children together let them escape, just momentarily, from the Pure Blood lifestyle they had been born into. Bellatrix didn't tend to mind. She loved all the objects in her household, and was fascinated by tales of powerful wizards and witches. The magical world was the only one she had ever known, and it was the only home she would ever have. Although she knew of the muggles and their pathetic antics, she had no desire to see them or their strange contraptions.

After Sirius had consumed as many sandwiches his Aunt Cassiopia would allow (plus a few he snuck into his mouth unnoticed), he hopped back up and made for the beach. Bella followed suit, and Narcissa joined them much more gracefully. After a few minutes of soaking each other to the bone in a few slap hazard splash fights, they needed a change of pace.

"Let's make a sand castle!" cried Bella as she swam towards the sand and out of the water. Sirius did a maniacal dog paddle behind her the whole way, where as Narcissa swam slowly, impeded by laughing so hard at Sirius.

The Black family was a noble, and some would say, pretentious one. Naturally, a Black family sand castle, no matter how young the architects, would go far beyond a few mounds of sand and a couple sticks for decoration.

"But we made Durmstrang last time, Nars."

"So? My South Tower was perfect."

"W could make Hogwarts. It has towers as well." Sirius was in between the age of the two sisters, and thus always became unofficial mediator. This drastically changed when his younger brother popped in, however.

"But we don't know anything about Hogwarts. We've visited Durmstrang with the Zabinis, though."

"Why don't we ask Andy? She goes to Hogwarts."

"Hey Andromeda! Your wonderful sisters and cousins need your expertise!"

Andromeda was a fourth-year Slytherin at Hogwarts, so she would undoubtedly be able to tell them how many towers, drawbridges and halls it has.

Two hours later the five Black youngsters had created a knee high version of Hogwarts. Some artistic license had to be taken, of course, so it wasn't an exact replica. Its six main towers were still incredibly impressive. Bellatrix swelled with pride gazing upon her wonderful front entrance. It was missing something though….

"It needs a flag crest," she said, disappointedly.

"Here I have a flag," said a man walking towards them. Clearly, their masterpiece hadn't gone unnoticed by other families on the beach. Bella graciously placed the flag in a small tower on the left of her front drawbridge.

"That's a very elaborate castle you have there. I'm glad to be a part of it."

"Good sir, we present to you, the Black cousins' version of Hogwarts!" exclaimed Sirius in his way of over-dramatics and exuberant hand gestures.

"Bravo," said the man, accompanied by a few claps of his hands. "Come see the strange castle of Hogworths these kids have made, Ted."

Bellatrix looked at the man shrewdly. The fact that the flag was that of Great Britain should have served as a hint. His mispronunciation of Hogwarts certainly wasn't a hint to be missed, however. Before Bella had a chance to figure out a way to get rid of the man and his son, someone decided to take up a conversation.

"That's a really neat castle!" said the boy, Ted, who looked about Andromeda's age.

Andromeda looked slightly flushed when she said, "Oh thanks. We do a lot of them."

"I would like to go through a castle actually like this, though."

"There is a real castle like this-" Sirius' remark was cut off by a sharp elbow to his stomach. "Merlin, Bella, why'd you hit me? I'll leave a doxy in your pillow if you don't-"

"Shut it, Sirius!" Bella's patience with her cousin was running thin. _Didn't he notice the man's face when he said 'Merlin' and 'doxy'?_

"We made a damn good model of Hogwarts and I don't see why we can't show it off! You even used his flag-"

"Sweet Salazar! You've got a picture of one of those muggle tellyfishes on your shirt!" exclaimed Narcissa, pointing to Ted.

"Muggle? That's not an insult I've heard for… er, televisions before."

That little remark swiped the excitement right off Narcissa's face. Sirius just looked around uncomfortably and immediately silent.

"it's kind of like 'mad' and 'slug' combined, you see," covered Andromeda, as she was the only one who the two strangers would look at.

Bellatrix took the flag and handed it back to the man, somewhat awkwardly. "Sorry, but I shouldn't accept this. We should be going…."

Ted had the distinct impression it wasn't the flag that failed to gain acceptance from the group. Sirius was the first to scramble up, followed quickly by everyone else. Regulus was looking rather smug, and Bellatrix had a sinking feeling about it. They were only a few yards away from their parents when Bellatrix looked behind her. _Andromeda was still talking to them! What did she thing she was doing! Those weren't their kind of people._

"Andromeda!" she screamed, in a panic. _Oh if her mother knew who she was talking to…_

Bellatrix had stopped walking, but her sister and cousins had continued on. Apparently, Regulus had been his normal, talkative self because then,

"Andromeda Nashira Black!" came the horrifying shriek from their mother. Unfortunately for Bellatrix, she was close enough to see the smoldering glare fixed upon her older sister. Both girls were spurred to running towards the blankets. As for the muggles- they looked down right ready to run as well, except in the other direction.

When she caught up to Bellatrix's half-hearted jog, Andromeda whispered, "I'm sorry, Bella. We'll probably all get in trouble for this. I should have just shoo-ed them off."

"I noticed too, but I didn't know what to do. It's mostly Sirius' fault…"

"Don't blame him. He was just excited. But when you're really sore later on, try to remember I'm your sister and I love you, and I'm truly sorry."

Bellatrix would have asker her sister to explain, but by that time they had arrived in front of Cassiopia Black, who looked downright scary when she was disgruntled and disappointed.

"What in Salazar's name did you think you were doing? I can't believe you were talking to a couple of muggles. You said things you shouldn't have and you could have been seriously tainted by them!" She shrieked. Bellatrix knew she had a lot of steam to blow off, and was content to just stand there. Andromeda, however, surprised everyone when she spoke up.

"They weren't doing any harm! I don't see why we can't talk to them!"

Their mother's nostrils flared as if she were inhaling pure anger. With a swift arm movement, both sisters had been pushed to the ground.

"How dare you attempt to abandon the heritage so gratefully thrust upon you, Andromeda! I am utterly ashamed to call such a mudblood-lover my daughter! As for you, Bellatrix, I hope for _your_ sake that your older sister hasn't had a very vast effect on your own actions. To ensure this, both of you will receive equal punishments." With that, their own mother cast a binding charm on them and levitated them to the carriage. The other children followed with the beach things they had been picking up while pretending to not hear Mrs. Black's admonishments.

Five hours later, Bellatrix was lying on her bed, limbs awry as if she had been dropped on it with no care for comfort. Her back burned and itched in the places where her shirt ha gotten caught in the lash wounds. Utterly exhausted, Bellatrix hated herself for not being able to fall asleep and wake to find this all a horrible dream. Normally any wounds she got were mended quickly by the house elves. Not a single one had entered her quarters since she had been there that evening, probably on her mother's orders. The punishment for questioning the Pure Blood code of honour had been long, grueling and painful. Bellatrix then knew why her sister had wanted to apologize beforehand. It had somehow helped Bellatrix get through it. For some reason, lashings didn't have the same effect on her as they did on her sister Narcissa. When they were younger and would get into small scrapes, Bellatrix was always able to endure the physical punishments better than either sister. She accepted them as the cost for having such a wonderful life. She had been born into one of the most powerful Pure Blood Wizarding families in existence and a few lashings were definitely worth it. What her sisters considered punishment, Bellatrix knew to be conditioning. They were being conditioned to be feral in their social lives. They were given the opportunity to build up strength of mind and the ability to mask their fears and pains. It was a hard-learned lesson, but one that Bellatrix was grateful for all the same. Taking her mind off the pain her entire body was feeling, she envisioned the sand castle she had helped build on the beach. Bellatrix wanted to build something in her future. She wanted to be the architect designing something new and important, and in its own right, beautiful. With thoughts and plans swimming through her head, Bellatrix finally sunk into the dark and cool chambers of sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been a little busier. There will probably be updates more like every few days rather than every day from now on. I have to keep you people on your toes, right? I might update www (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) users (slash) bellaslytherin more often than the fic, since I can post short silly things on there too, so if you get entirely bored, you can sift through the older entries on there as well. Until next time you are graced with the presence of Bellatrix Black!  



	9. Oh The Decisions!

A/N: Ok I finally got this chapter out. I've been mulling it over for a few days, and it's a little short. I couldn't decide which way to go with it. Hope you like Chapter 9: Oh the Decisons!

* * *

Looking down at her left hand, another wave of shock swept through her. A foreign object was on her ring finger. Her eyes examined the intricate designs on it. The exquisite details and size of jewels were a perfect representation of the nobility and grace of the Lestrange family. _Bellatrix Lestrange_. The name rolled off her tongue as if it had always been that way. She would remain a Black, but she would be part of another family's legacy as well. 

Bellatrix Black was engaged. She had been, officially, for twenty eight hours now. This meant that details of her conversation with Rodolphus the previous afternoon were still fresh, but the feeling still seemed surreal. Bellatrix felt like it hadn't happened. She almost continually glanced down at the ring because she couldn't believe it was there. She also couldn't quite decide if she felt good about it or not. Her emotions were still raw from her conversation with Tom Riddle. Recalling it brought up a lot of confusion. Tom, _The Dark Lord_, she had started calling him, had told her to marry Rodolphus. She accepted this as an assignment, and knowing that what she felt for Tom would never be reciprocated. This admission had been followed by her realization that Snape, the skinny little prat, had been closer to Tom than she ever would be. With a bleeding heart and all the confused anger to go along with it, Bella had spent the following few days after speaking with Tom thinking a lot. Very few people saw her at all, and she would hardly know herself. She would only return to her house as a whole person once more after her engagement with Rodolphus had been finalized, but it would take a grueling couple days to get there.

* * *

Bellatrix apparated into her room and quickly grabbed a few things. Narcissa had come in to talk to her, but had stopped in the doorway. Bella was flailing about angrily, drawers were being flung open and clothing was flying all over the place. 

"In about another minute, the house elves will think you left a herd of hippogryffs in here, Bel."

"No. Just a very agitated woman who hates her sister's ex-boyfriend, but hates her leader even more." With that, Bella thrust some last things in the small bag she had been packing and flung it over her shoulder.

"I'll be gone for a few days. Don't wait up, Cis."

It took Bella a while to get a grip on her feelings. She spent three days in the forest, on what she would later refer to as her "Pilgrimage of Purging." By refraining from using magic whenever possible, she could concentrate solely on her life as she meandered through the trees. Everything was seen through the red haze and raw hurt that consumed her. Wandering aimlessly, she tried to grasp how she had been so disillusioned by Tom Riddle. Then, the haze cleared to reveal a shocking reality: she had fallen in love with _Tom Riddle_. A man who people feared. A man with more self-education in the Dark Arts than anyone would want to think about. In many ways, he was horrible because every person was simply a resource he would exploit to advance his own status and meet his goals.

Riddle had never been sincere, he had only seen the potential for loyalty in a young woman. Bella would never hold any special place except to be useful. Snape had worked his way in because he knew there were no feelings from the beginning. But Bella couldn't switch now. Riddle would always put up a front of caring to make sure he kept a firm grasp on his resource. Bella would always fight with a fervor that seems to branch from love. In reality, she'd abandon her romantic feelings and replace them with untainted dedication. In order to play the role, however, she'd need a real relationship to survive. There was an order Bella hadn't carried out yet. But she wouldn't treat it as an order. Bellatrix would take whatever passion she had felt and put it into forming a relationship with Rodolphus. As a fighter, she needed support to compensate for all she would give for the cause. Rodolphus was a Death Eater. There would be no lying to each other of the danger they were in, or the horribly noble things they would do. With a goal for happiness she had been denied her whole life, she apparated back to her house.

Narcissa read a line in the _Daily Prophet_ article about Artemisia Lufkin for the fifth time. She was having trouble concentrating. She had tidied up her sister's room herself, and it as nearly sparkling clean. She had hardly slept the last few days and had never once left her sister's chambers. Bella's attitude had been disturbing, but what worried Narcissa was the mention of the Dark Lord. Would her sister ever return from the confrontation she had stalked off to? Narcissa had been holding a silent vigil waiting, and hoping, for her sister's return to the family home. She dared not leave in case she was needed to help her sister with any wounds she received. So when she heard a pop right behind her, she picked up her wand and whipped around, ready to do anything.

"Hey, sis. Did you clean my room? You know, you shouldn't have," said a very disheveled Bellatrix Black. Well, her clothes and hair were disheveled, but Bella looked strangely calm and collected. This was not the entrance her sister had been expecting.

"You leave for _three days_ and all you can say is that I shouldn't have cleaned your room? I was worried to death about you!"

"You look alive."

"Bella, you are sooo close to being hexed. I was waiting for you because I couldn't imagine what manner of trouble and danger you had gotten in to, and then you show up like all you did was nothing."

"Well, I didn't do anything. You really waited up for me this whole time?" Bella surveyed her room. It was spotless except for the newspaper spread all over her desk where Narcissa had been sitting.

"Of course. I was so worried you wouldn't survive whatever you were getting into."

"Rest assured. I've returned, and you can help me." Her sister just gave her a dubious look that requested more information. "I've decided to accept Rodolphus' proposal, and, well- I don't look very nice at the moment. What do you think about helping me clean up so I can give him the good news?"

"You gave up on Tom!" her sister replied happily. "Thank Salazar you finally came to your senses."

"Well, I've given up on him in the romantic sense. Don't think I have any aspirations on giving up my career as a Death Eater."

"I know. There isn't any way of convincing you out of that. But I really am glad you've chosen to marry Rodolphus. You'll be good for each other."

"I agree. Now- what to do about my hair?"

"Your hair is the least of our worries at the moment. You haven't been home in three days. Ew," huffed her sister. Bella was then forcibly escorted into the washroom, her sister muttering complaints and plans the whole way.

Three hours later, Narcissa plopped down in a large armchair in her sister's room.

"I deserve a prize for that, Bella."

"Yes, yes you do. Hopefully this will make up for the fact that I've waited a month to give the man an answer."

"Let's hope he hasn't already given up on you, sis. Although I doubt that, considering how much he talks about you to _everyone_."

"Oh I don't think I can survive you stressing over me and then teasing me to death as well."

"Oh but you deserve so much teasing for making me wait like that."

"Hah. You can tease me to no end later. Right now, I have a fiancée to get to." With a wink and a wave, Bella disapparated to the Rodolphus estate in France.

* * *

Bellatrix sat down at her desk, exhausted. She had been wandering around for a few days, and now that things with Rodolphus were finally settled, she needed some rest. With a last glance at her beautiful engagement ring for the night, she walked over to her bed and welcomed the long-deserved hours of sleep that came almost immediately.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was a little short, but I figured I just needed to finish it and move on. Would anyone like to see the whole part where she actually goes and talks to Rodolphus? I think it'd be fun to write, so that will probably be on the agenda for the next few chapters. Any other requests? Also, I started a Yahoo Group (bellaslytherin) so that I can send out updates and post pics, links, etc if you want to join. Until next chapter! 


	10. ReProposal

A/N: Chapter 10: Re-Proposed. This is a missing moment from Chapter 9, when Bellatrix has recently graduated and found out that The Dark Lord has no romantic feelings for her. She goes to Rodolphus. It's been a month since he proposed to her.

* * *

Bellatrix reached a hand up to her hair-do and made sure it was still together. She glanced up at the high sun and realized it was sometime in the early afternoon. This surprised her since she had lost all track of time in the forest, caught up in her revelry. Even though she had spent the last three days wandering and getting herself covered in twigs and dirt, she looked more than presentable now. She was wearing a dark green set of dress robes that were a bit on the informal side. It also had a deep neckline that showed her off really well. She and Narcissa had fought on this, though, because Bella was going with a black set with a higher neckline. But, Cissy could be quite adamant when she needed to be, so the green robes won out. 

Closing the space between her had the elaborate doorway, she grabbed hold of the knocker. With all the fortitude provided by her noble blood, she brought the knocker down firmly, twice. Her hand had only just returned to dangle by her side when the door was opened. A house elf greeted her with a deep and well-practiced bow.

"Good afternoon, Miss Black. Would you like to come in?"

The question sounded strange, since, why else would she be there? But it would be impertinent for a house elf to command a witch to enter. Bellatrix couldn't honestly remember seeing the house elf before, but she hardly gave them any attention, so that wasn't unexpected. It was, however, expected that house elves working for a family like the Lestranges would know who all possible guests would be. It was with a general sort of unkindness and upturned nose that she responded to the creature.

"I'm here to see Rodolphus. Is he here?" she replied as she was gestured graciously into a waiting room.

"Ah. He has only just returned from a walk. I will let him know you are here." With that, the elf summoned a plate of refreshments, and with one more bow, exited the room.

Bella surveyed her surroundings. Although she had been to the Lestrange estate many times before, she had never inspected it as a woman who might be living there.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange tossed his newly tarnished shirt onto the bed and turned towards the mirror behind him. It was time to assess the damage from his last raid. He, Nott and MacNair had been able to do a lot of damage to the muggle town before the aurors had arrived. The town was very close to some Wizarding dwellings, and The Dark Lord had noticed an improvement in relations between the two communities. That, of course, had to be stopped. They had gone in with disillusionment charms galore and disguised themselves as nearby wizards that the muggles would recognize. They proceeded to wreak havoc, burning houses and attacking the townsfolk. 

The aurors had shown up, apparently protecting the muggles. How is allowing them to live protecting them? They hardly had a right to exist, especially in close proximity to wizards. They had to be vanquished for their own protection. They had to be vanquished for the protection of the Wizarding World. The aurors always had it wrong.

In the battle, Rodolphus had barely evaded a stunner to the chest thrown by that Mad-Eye-Mudblood-Lover Moody, and had received a shallow cut across his abdomen from who knows what stray curse. Pulling out his wand, Rodolphus cast a quick mending charm on the wound, and surveyed his muscular form for any further damage. There wasn't any. This of course wasn't surprising since Rodolphus spent much of his spare time training. Not only was he an adept magical duelist, but much of his success came from the agility he gained from physical training. The Lestrange estate, with its long walking paths, steep hilly fields and difficult forests, had become his training ground. His parents were coming on in years, and he had to take over control of much the estate, but he always reserved time to tone his battle skills. His wealth would serve the cause well, and had certainly allowed The Dark Lord to grasp control of many Ministry officials and resources. Rodolphus also knew that to succeed, there would be many gruesome battles ahead to purge the Wizarding world.

Many chose not to think of the war. He relished in it. The thought of fighting and using his cunning to gain control of all those who had strayed, or never belonged to, the Pure Blood wizard lifestyle was thrilling. It was what drove Rodolphus. He would gladly give up his life to better that cause, and fully accepted his duties as a Death Eater. He glanced down at his left arm and the mark that lay upon it as he pulled a clean shirt on. There was, however, one thing that kept him from being the brainless fighter like Crabbe and Goyle. Rodolphus had found something else living for. He desperately hoped that he would survive the war, not just so that he could see the Wizarding World at its finest once more, but so that he could live and start a family of his own to impart tradition upon.

He still hadn't heard from her. It had been driving him insane. Bellatrix had already made him wait a month for her answer. How much longer would she be? Rodolphus could feel his impatience seeping through every aspect of his life. He practiced dueling in a bitter and sarcastic manner. He looked on at every couple he saw with vicious envy. He struck out at muggles with loathing and cruelty. The Dark Lord couldn't complain, but many around him had. At every argument and turn, Rodolphus had to try to suppress his angry anticipation. Any other man who so much as mentioned her name in his presence was given a suspiciously jealous look that held a threat behind it. When Rodolphus had a goal in mind, he was seldom, if ever, parted from achieving it. If anyone he knew thought they could take his rightful wife away from him… With a sigh, he walked over to the closet in search of a robe without blood soaked through it. He had just clasped the robe when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he said in the exasperated and terse manner he had adopted the last month, waiting fervently for Bellatrix's answer to his proposal.

"Pardon me, Mssr. Lestrange. There is a Miss Black here to see you." The young man whipped around and stared down at the elf.

"Which one?" he asked disbelievingly, his eyes narrowing to sweep over the house elf, daring it to jest with him.

"Miss Bellatrix Black, Mssr," came the reply, followed by a nervous gulp. Obedience was a quick, difficult and lasting lesson in this household.

Clearing his throat and returning to face the mirror, Rodolphus replied, "I'll be there shortly." The elf bowed out and closed the door.

_So this is it_, he thought. _She's finally come to reject me. She's going to tell me of the many suitors after her hand. But how could that be? Who was more qualified than he? His family was even wealthier than hers, and that was saying something. He was a talented Pure-Blood wizard who had excelled in his magic using. He had been sought after by all manner of females since he turned fourteen years old. There couldn't be another man better suited to be her husband. Maybe this was the doing of her meddlesome, pretentious mother. She didn't want another of her daughters to make a foul marriage to a man she deemed unworthy. _He_ was anything but that. Maybe he was too French? Even though the Lestranges had been in France for centuries, there had been plenty of marriages with the British Wizarding community. He was almost as ethnically British as the Blacks, but had better taste in food. Well, I'm never going to find out just standing here_, he thought with some finality.

Donning his Pure-Blood arrogance as a mask for his worrisome and churning insides, Rodolphus lifted his head and started off to the young woman he was completely intent on marrying.

* * *

_How did Cissy talk me into this? _was all Bellatrix could think. _It's been a month since he proposed; he's probably given up on me. He's probably going to tell me he's already married to some French tart._ It was with no small amount of agitation that she turned around at the quiet click of the door being opened. 

Rodolphus paused. His eyes traveled over her beautifully shaped curves, which were draped in a dark green set of robes. She looked absolutely stunning. Surely, she wouldn't have dressed up this much if she were planning to turn him down. With a confident smirk forming across his face, Rodolphus shut the door, locked it, his walk turning into a saunter as he headed towards the young woman who currently controlled his life.

"Lack of schooling has been good to you, Trix," he said, giving her a surveying look that would have made any less willful girl blush furiously, and directed her to a comfortable chair. Bella was now really glad her sister had insisted on the lower-cut robe. This already seemed easier. How did Narcissa learn to trap a man with such perfect simplicity? However she had learned, the technique certainly worked.

"And now that I'm out of school, I have time for things I didn't before," she provided, accepting a goblet of wine that Rodolphus had offered with a swift but graceful hand gesture. The small grain of reassurance Rodolphus had been nurturing was now swelling, and he dared make the leap.

"Just things, or people as well?" he asked, finally sitting in the chair closest to her and picking up a goblet for himself. As she let the warm wine wash down her tongue and softly caress her throat, Bella glanced over at the man next to her.

"Yes, people as well," she replied, swirling the dark liquid around in her goblet and providing her suitor with an errant curve of her lips. "One in particular, even." She turned so she was facing him directly, and celebrated the appraising look he was giving her in return. "I can't believe that you've waited for me all this time." Rodolphus started at the bluntness of her words. This worried her, and her eyes assessed him shrewdly. "You have waited, haven't you?"

"Of course! You're the only woman I could ever consider waiting for, which is the reason I proposed. Do you honestly think you are undesired? I've been ripped apart by jealousy. I was absolutely terrified you'd come to tell me that I was too late."

A pang of guilt strummed through her. It was very uncommon for a man of Rodolphus' stature to deliver an honest compliment such as that. In many ways, Rodolphus was just her second choice. One month ago, she had hardly considered accepting him, expecting to lead a life fighting as Bellatrix Riddle. The last few days had taught her a lot though. Rodolphus had now become someone she needed by her. Looking back on it, he had always supported her and shown more than casual interest in her life. He showed her more consideration than anyone else, and Rabastan always slipped in comments about him whenever they saw each other. The hard glaze to his eyes disappeared when he gazed upon her, and she could sense him relax when she gave him a hint of a smile.

Realistically, there was nothing for Bellatrix to complain about. She had realized that she did in fact have feelings for the man who had proposed to her, but they had been buried under the blind fervor she had created for Tom Riddle. The only way she'd survive the war was to have someone who would support her, and someone who would gladly accept love from her. Realizing that he was looking at her, waiting for her reply, Bella set her goblet down on the table.

"Your proposal was perhaps too _early_. I didn't realize what my feelings were for you until very recently. I do believe now is the perfect time, Rodolphus. I would love to be your wife."

Upon her declaration, he slammed his goblet down, leapt up, and puller her into his arms with months of pent-up anticipation finally being released. The first true smile in months crept across her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into him.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," he said, uncharacteristically grinning into her hair.

"Oh, I do have an idea. Ever since I threatened to hex you during my fifth year when you snuck into the girls' dormitory and made that comment about how much I had grown up and filled out."

"I was hoping you'd forget that incident."

"Never. It will be my duty as a wife to hold it over your head and regale our guests with the story at every dinner party we ever hold."

"There are ways I can convince you to keep quiet," he whispered into her ear. It was with a cocky smirk that he lifted his head, challenging her to reply.

"Oh I do believe I will be the one holding control in that department, my dear man," she replied, raising an eyebrow with cunning arrogance only obtained through years of being a Slytherin female.

He glared down at her. "Yes, but then I'd have to retaliate with that story of when you decided the squid in the Hogwarts Lake was stashing some sort of treasure and swam in to find it."

"That's not all that bad. You have to admit I was only a second year."

"But I'd leave in the part where Professor Slughorn made the entire Slytherin Quidditch team jump in after you because he didn't think you knew how to swim. They lost the next game because they all had horrible colds, you know," he added with what was meant to be a stern look as he moved a lock of hair out of her face. This time, she did blush.

"How was I supposed to know he'd do that? They could have gotten a cold for another reason _and_ we still won the Cup that year regardless. I suppose you could use it as a lesson why swimming in the Hogwarts Lake is never a good idea."

"Very true. But we're forgetting something." Rodolphus summoned a small black box as he went down to one knee in front of her. "Now, I'm not going to propose again and ruin the memory of the first one, as I'm quite unprepared this time, but, I would gladly place this ring on your finger, Bellatrix." This pronouncement was followed by a deep intake of breath as Bellatrix excitedly placed her left hand into his outstretched one.

His fingers wrapped around hers, and she could feel her hand being pulled forward. As he flipped the lid of the box open, her hand was slowly brought up to his lips. Her breath was caught in her throat as he smirked and kissed the top of her hand. He then drew her hand to his chest as he rose to stand in front of her. Rodolphus had a good few inches of height on her, and it only made his gaze more intense. His dark blue eyes held a fierce glow that seemed to come from a deep cavern that Bellatrix would normally only dream of. Reaching that cavern seemed a distinct possibility as his head dipped towards her and her lips were pulled into a kiss. It was everything Bellatrix had never experienced and had always desired. There were depths of passion, longing and strength. She was temporarily lost in the feel of it. She replied with surprising vigor. As she pulled his head closer with her hands, she felt his hand wrap around to grasp hold of her left once more. Somehow he had lost hold of the ring box when his left hand had begun caressing her hip. It lifted, though, and the spot felt suddenly cold. She could then barely sense both his hands on her left. It didn't matter though. She was kissing as if it was her life. And perhaps, at that moment, it was.

She felt, suddenly, the ring being slipped on her finger. A strong jolt sent them flying apart, yet it felt like he was still touching her, caressing her mind and body. Soft green rays of light swirled around her, stretching towards Rodolphus, and returning to circle her left hand. Although her entire body tingled, instinct told Bellatrix that the gleam in Rodolphus' eye no longer had anything to do with passion. The light finally swirled and seemed to disappear into the Lestrange crested ring upon her left ring finger. For a moment, Bellatrix just stared down at her hand. It didn't look like her hand had always looked. She felt something unfamiliar that's he couldn't place, like she was almost being watched. She looked behind her, but they were alone. She then sent a questioning gaze to her fiancée.

"Nice spell, isn't it, my dear?" he asked, satisfaction clearly etched in his features.

"What was it?"

"Straight to the point? Very well then. Although, it is something I like about you."

He was being evasive. Bellatrix was in no mood for her fiancée to be evasive. She liked having an amount of control over people. She knew Rodolphus was also strong-willed, but he'd have to learn now that she wouldn't accept much of what her peers did. She was a woman who would command respect from any man she chose to favor. Rodolphus' smirk didn't quite equate. She glared at him.

"You've been bound to the Lestrange family. That ring and its magical properties will provide you with protection. It will gain you access to many lucrative businesses and wealth. It will also inform me, as your husband, of any indiscretions on your part."

"You- you think I would be unfaithful?" she replied in indignation.

"A man's comfort comes from his lack of need to worry."

For the second time in her life, she slapped a man she had just kissed.

"How dare you? Did I not accept you? I made a commitment to be your wife and I intend to honor it. I also expect you to honor it in return. I won't put some deceptive spell on you, but I will find out," she informed, with her threatening manner that had brought out nothing less than groveling from any male she'd imparted it on.

Rodolphus felt that something had gone wrong. Yes, he cared for her. He also knew what kind of reputation he was expected to uphold. It wasn't entirely his choice to put the spell on her, and it was more of a formality than anything.

"I- look. It's a requirement. Even if it is completely unnecessary, and from what you've just told me, I'm sure there will never be any need for it, I have a duty to my family. It truly wasn't meant to be malevolent. One attribute of the spell, is that it only works if both parties agree to the same rules." It wasn't a complete lie- he had vowed to himself not to dishonor her by seeking another woman's bed. That wasn't connected to the spell in any way though. He had to convince her somehow though, didn't he?

She relaxed and stepped towards him. "Today has just been so challenging. With all the thoughts that I had accepted too late, or what you would think of me, and then the thrill of actually being engaged- there are similar traditions for the males of my family."

Feeling things had been mended, he also took a step forward. He then waited for her to make a move.

"Don't ever trick me into something like that again, Rodolphus. You'll never get away with it." Her hand reached up to touch the reddened are of his cheek where she had struck him. After that, she grasped hold of the front of his robes, and pulled him down towards her face. "You'll also never regret being married to me," she whispered as she locked her eyes on his.

Before the man had time to respond or consider the implications, Bellatrix stifled any objections by capturing him in another kiss. This time, he held back none of his fervor, and Bellatrix knew she had made the right decision. Her dedication to the Pure Blood cause would never waver. She now had a beam of support and understanding in her life. She would no longer have to sacrifice all possibilities of fulfillment, because Rodolphus would always be there. She knew there would be late nights for both of them, impatiently awaiting the return, and possible death, of the other one. The dangers ahead of them held no import at the moment. Bellatrix lost her reservations in the kiss, and poured her passion into every second. Letting her mind abandon its worries for the first time in months, Bellatrix let herself succumb to the pleasure that came from accepting Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

A/N: Well that's Chapter 10 in all its glory. I think I even made up for the shortness of the last chapter here! I had a super fun time writing it, I hope you equally enjoyed reading it, if not more! I'm open to suggestions for the next chapter. Until next time! 


	11. Weddings and Whirlings

A/N: Wow. **First** let me say that I'm sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out! I've been busy with lots of distractions. I actually had a part of this done about a week ago, but had to really mull over what else I wanted to do with it. This chapter was originally going to be MUCH longer, but I really wanted to update and give you something to read. **Second**: I had upped the rating for this story a couple chapters ago, and I think this chapter definitely justifies it. If you think I need to up the rating again after reading this chapter, please tell me. You'll see what I mean when you read it! And **Lastly,** enjoy the chapter! It was frustrating but fun to write, and I hope I balanced it all out pretty well.

Chapter 11: Weddings and Whirlings!

* * *

_It's my wedding. I can't be _annoyed Bellatrix tried to convince herself. But the strand of hair that was escaping from her head piece was _bloody annoying! _ And it's not as if she could move it- her hands were linked with Rodolphus' as the Lestrange family motto was being read off. She had been required to memorise it, so paying far too much attention to her hair didn't seem all too bad. The Head of the Ministry Marriage Office directed his next few words to Bella directly. 

"Do you, Miss Bellatrix Black, agree to uphold the honour of the Lestrange Estate and acquiesce to marrying Rodolphus in order to extend the magical abilities of the family as a whole and remain devoted to him until your moment of death?" inquired the man. He was wearing black robes and held the rule book loosely in his gnarled hands. Few weddings were graced with his presence, but the Lestrange family, being extremely wealthy and foreign, were extended every luxury for the wedding to ensure monetary commitment to the Ministry of Magic in the future.

Bellatrix glanced at the man standing across from her. He gave her hands a short and reassuring squeeze. Pureblood marriages were always made to sound so impersonal, since they were usually arranged and few brides and grooms ever had the luxury of knowing each other beforehand. Although Bellatrix had complaints about recent events, she wasn't so daft as to not realize the luck she had been given. Before her stood a very healthy, rich and handsome man who would care for her. He shared her beliefs about the world and had actively sought out her hand. Looking into the depths of his blue eyes, she knew there had only ever been one answer she could give to this man.

"I do so declare," she said in a firm voice that came from so many years of Pureblood upbringing that was in complete contrast to the swimming feeling coursing through her entire body.

"Do you, Rodolphus Lestrange, accept Bellatrix Black as your wife to bestow your family wealth upon and to provide for and protect until your moment of death?" continued the waning Minister.

"I do so declare," he provided, looking at her as Bellatrix Black for the last time.

The Minister withdrew his wand from the velvet encasing on top of his book and pointed it at the couple's conjoined hands. He muttered the incantation and a soft black and gold light emitted from his wand. It swirled around their hands and then scattered in a burst of gold, showering them with light for what seemed like ages as she was momentarily lost in his eyes.

"I, as Head of the Ministry Marriage Office, declare you Wizard and Wife of the Lestrange family," he rasped, with a small nod towards Rodolphus.

With that, Rodolphus completed the ceremony by leaning forward and gracing her lips with a kiss. As he drew back, their hands were separated. Before turning around, he lifted up his hand and pulled Bella's stray lock of hair behind her ear. With a grateful smile, her hand found his again as she was led back down the aisle. Her ivory wedding robes dragged behind her on the marble floor of the wedding hall as she walked with her husband for the first time. The green and black trim around the bells of her sleeves complemented the dark fabric of Rodolphus' robes as their arms remained entwined.

The audience had risen in acknowledgement, readied with small boxes of fluxweed and floo powder to represent the travels and changes they would see together as a couple throughout the rest of their lives. Bellatrix was grateful for the imperturbable charm she had put on the hem of her robes as she walked forward on a floor that was becoming increasingly covered in powder which would be difficult to remove. It was tradition that she wear these robes for the feast as well as the ball they would hold in honour of their first year anniversary. She let out a long breath to calm herself as they approached the carriage.

"Do you feel like a Lestrange now?"

"I might feel a bit _strange _sleeping in a French estate tonight," she replied with the pun that she had been attacking him with ever since she had accepted his proposal.

"That is you name now, Miss Stranger, so you'd do well not to insult it too much. Besides, I don't think we'll be doing much sleeping tonight anyways."

"Because we'll be spending too much time arguing over what insults I can save especially for you?" came her witty reply as she glanced over at him, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh my. What have I gotten myself into? I thought I was marrying an intelligent, Pureblood, beautiful and talented witch. Clearly, I've been misinformed," he responded haughtily as he waited to enter the carriage after his wife.

"And which part of that do you not see before you? Don't think complaining about your wife on your wedding day will help you at all, _Lestrange_."

"I was merely showing you what it's like to be directly insulted. Apparently, it's something you haven't seen enough of in your life," he said, placing a firm hand on hers and pulling it towards him so that their hands lay upon his thigh. He then gave a glance towards the ring on her finger. Bellatrix glanced down at it as well. Although the spell had been activated months before, the wedding had made it more official. She could no longer deny that she was sitting next to the only man she was allowed to be intimate with for the rest of her life. As a young girl she hadn't ever been terribly promiscuous, but she did feel as if some of her independence had been lost simply because the decision was no longer hers to make.

"Well, between you and what I receive at training camp, I'll be well-equipped for an arsenal of insults then," came her too sweet reply as she placed her other hand on top of his, rubbing her finger tip along the band encircling his finger. Although Rodolphus was certainly attractive enough, Bellatrix was still struggling because of the recent emotional wounds imparted by the Dark Lord. If this marriage was to work, and for Bellatrix to keep her husband in _her_ bed and not one of some low and slovenly witch, she would have to get used to him. She had to figure out how to get him right where she wanted him to be. She scooted to her right a bit more so that her left hand wasn't so outstretched. She then slid her right hand off of his to make its way down his inner thigh. Although the expression on his face didn't change as she glanced up at him through her eyelashes, she could feel his grip on her left hand grow just slightly tighter.

"May I assume you're prepared for other types of arsenals as well then, Mrs. Lestrange?" came his reply as his hand let go of hers to snake around her midriff and rest upon her hip as his other hand came to pull her chin up towards his face.

Her hand began making tiny circles on his thigh, slowly creeping upwards as she continued the verbal exchange as well.

"Quite. I also think you'll be finding out how capable I am with said _arsenals_ very soon."

"Mmm," was his response and cue that the verbal part of the conversation was over. He lowered his head and his lips became otherwise occupied as they met Bellatrix's.

It wasn't the same as when she had first kissed him, back when she had finally accepted her proposal. She had held back then, simply trying to convey the commitment she had for him. With their marriage, that need had already been met. With this kiss, Bellatrix could feel different elements awakening inside her. It was as if a completely new sense was guiding the young woman. She slowly twisted so that she was directly facing him, and she moved onto his lap, one knee on either side of his legs. Rodolphus' hand somehow found a way beneath the ivory, black and green layers of her dress and his fingers wrapped around the garter on her upper left thigh. Their tongues were entangled in a fiery dance and her hands ran through his dark hair.

There was a slight jolt from the carriage, but neither person seemed to really notice. Bellatrix was too distracted by the feel of his hands grasping her leg and back, and Rodolphus was too busy exploring what was now entirely his. A loud noise brought them back up as they opened their eyes, separated and looked to the carriage door. The carriage had come to a halt in front of the Black Mansion. The house elf must have either had the sense to knock first, or had opened the door and quickly shut it without them noticing. It didn't really matter. Bellatrix had acquired the uncanny ability to change moods quickly and hide emotion over the last few months. She slid back onto the seat and began straightening her dress. Rodolphus buttoned his collar that he couldn't recall being unbuttoned in the first place and smoothed out his hair. With a small cough, Bellatrix rid the blush from her cheeks and Rodolphus stepped out of the carriage. She placed her hand in his and stepped down as well. Although the newlyweds were usually directed to the house they'd be staying in, it was far too long of a carriage ride to France, so they would be flooing from London instead.

As Rodolphus led her up the path to what used to be her house, she saw her family waiting on the steps for them. Most of them had adopted superficial and somewhat selfish smiles. Yes, they were happy for her, but mostly because of who she chose rather than the fact that she was married. Andromeda's marriage to a muggle was a serious blow to the family's pride, and was an event rarely spoken of. Her mother had been ecstatic when Bellatrix had delivered the news that she was engaged to an exceedingly wealthy Pureblood wizard of good standing. Bellatrix was truly glad to see Narcissa's welcoming face. The two sisters had grown closer in light of the impending war, both being personally involved with the war and almost constantly surrounded by danger. Bellatrix found it hard to believe that she would no longer be able to watch over Cissy now that she'd be living in France as a married woman. She knew they wouldn't abandon each other though. It was very easy to keep in touch and travel, and Bella knew her sister would need lots of support if she were to marry Lucius, especially considering all the emotional implications of it.

The two sisters had already said their goodbyes, knowing that this final parting would be quick, as it always was since Purebloods weren't accustomed to showing large amounts of emotion in public. Bellatrix swiftly parted from the house of her childhood to step into the fireplace. In a burst of green flame, Bellatrix was sent spiraling and spinning into the next stage of her life.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I would appreciate the feedback. The next chapter is really just a continuation of this one, picking up where this left off. I already have part of it written because I was going to include it here, but I hadn't written the part that goes in between yet, so I thought I'd just post this. Most of this chapter was also in an update I sent out, so if you want to get special privileges beforehand, you can subscribe to the bellaslytherin Yahoo group. Until next time, which should be a shorter wait than this one! Also, see my comment about ratings above.  



	12. The Wedding Night

A/N: This chapter takes place right where chapter 11 ended, so they've just arrived at the Lestrange Mansion after the wedding. Sorry about the long wait, but this is the longest chapter yet (some 5,500 words), so that should be a little comforting. There is important stuff in this note, though:

The rating has been upped again, and once you read the chapter, you'll know why.

Enjoy Chapter 12 : "The Wedding Night"

* * *

Bellatrix stepped out of the elaborate fire place and into the welcoming room. As the house had belonged to Lestrange wizards since its creation, every aspect of it was tailored to Wizarding life. The floo room was indeed much more elaborate than the entry way of the front door. In this respect, there wouldn't be much for Bellatrix to adapt to. She had been raised in a mansion similar to this, with all commodities arranged for Wizard-kind. These only made the larger changes in her life seem more extreme. She would be sitting in a grand dining hall being served by house elves, chatting of owls and magic, but she would be a married woman, graduated, and a secret devotee of the Dark Lord. Glancing out the window, Bella saw the gardens that she would certainly spend a great amount of time in, just thinking and grabbing any moment of peace she could privilege herself to.

She was brought back into her new reality by a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to her husband.

"Like the scenery? I dare say you'll be seeing it a lot. Now that you'll be living here…"

Bella couldn't tell if he was actually concerned, or just wanted to make a reference to the fact that he'd finally get to share a bed with her every night, among other things.

"Come. I want to show you our room," he said, leading her to another part of the castle.

As he shut the door behind them, the excitement in Rodolphus grew. He would thoroughly enjoy his evening, with Bellatrix who was now his.

Bellatrix also felt the excitement, happy to get the first night out of the way, considering how nervous she felt. What if she wasn't good enough for him? No. She was a Black. She was proud, talented and beautiful. She'd secure her marriage with everything she was. She even surprised Rodolphus as she made the first move towards him and brought her lips to his in a burning kiss. It was quickly returned, and she could feel his hands on her back as he removed her wedding robes. Bellatrix marveled at how they had been so preciously kept earlier and now were being discarded onto the floor in the haste of passion. Soon, Bellatrix couldn't marvel that coherently as Rodolphus' body covered hers as she spread herself out on her bed which she would admire the beauty of later.

Bellatrix felt lost, but not in any way she had experienced before. This was a passionate lost, letting herself be drowned by all her senses. She could smell the desire lacing through her hair and onto the black satin sheets it disappeared into. She could feel the heat from his hand on her breast. She could see the blaze coursing through his eyes as they scanned her body. For the first time in her life, Bellatrix Black surrendered herself completely to another human being. Her whole body received his touch and caress as she explored him. Maybe more amazing than her allowances to him, was the freedom he gave her as well. No part of him was beyond her ability to reach. It was as if she could interpret his thoughts directly into physical actions. She could feel her body preparing itself to succumb to definitive desire.

The muscles in his arm rippled as his hand traversed her chest. The ecstasy soon to come was quickly replaced by something else, but she couldn't process it. It wasn't until she realized that her arm was too stiff to grasp his hair that she noticed it. The familiar feeling seeping through the new adventures she had been gearing up for. She saw it in his eyes as well. The fervor, the devotion, and most importantly, the pain. She followed his now stilled hand to his arm where the Mark was burning. Her own left fore arm was ablaze as well. They were being summoned.

They were being summoned? _That can't be right!_ she thought, denial encompassing her. The Dark Lord had known what today was. She hadn't heard anything of a mission or a meeting. Weren't there more important things? Bella closed her eyes tightly as she controlled the thoughts running through her head. How dare she question the Dark Lord? A war was being waged, there was nothing more important. This very thing would only be preserved by their victory. She had never once questioned the summons before, no matter the small inconvenience. Perhaps this was a test? Perhaps he had to make sure that any bond established by his most loyal of followers could never exceed the loyalty they had pledged to him.

With determination, she looked up at Rodolphus, ready to put all else on hold. He held the exact same expression. Both had realized the importance of what they had committed to. Sacrifice was something they had long ago accepted, but perhaps only now realized the extensiveness of. However much Bella agreed with this, she was a little disappointed that Rodolphus hadn't needed any convincing to abandon their present activities for something vastly less enjoyable. Had she still not been up to par with him? Was this whole marriage simply founded in convenience and physical attraction on his part? Bellatrix was even more confused. Her husband slid off her and started searching around the room for his clothes. She pulled his pants out from the sheets and threw them at him. She sat up and summoned her clothing from the suitcase propped up by the door. With a sigh, she got dressed and swallowed the remnants of her desire as she mentally prepared herself for whatever horrors the Dark Lord would request of her that evening. Somehow, she couldn't shake the feeling that she would prepare for Rodolphus later, in much the same way.

* * *

"This matter needed to be attended to immediately, and I doubt any of you were involved in activities as important as this," The Dark Lord stated, a smug look overriding his features as he addressed his assembled Death Eaters.

She wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

"Bellatrix, you'll be going with MacNair and Goyle into the house first," he snapped at her, looking directly into her eyes as if he had heard her thoughts. He had of course, reminding Bella of her place and present company. She needed to keep her guard up if she were to survive the night. Her task would be to infiltrate all the defenses as soon as possible. This required stealth and grace. Neither of which were traits MacNair or Goyle possessed. The Dark Lord had done that on purpose, the selfish, power-hungry…

"Lestrange, you'll be in the bar distracting the young Miss Cargew in any way you see fit. I suggest you lead her into another room so that she can not see anyone coming through the entryway and set off an alarm," came the final instructions.

So her husband was to seduce a petty muggleborn witch on their wedding night? Bellatrix was appalled at the lengths The Dark Lord would go to secure his loyalties. She wouldn't lose this battle of wills though. She couldn't allow herself to be useless. There was no turning back from the commitment she had made. If Bellatrix knew anything, she knew that becoming a Death Eater was final. If you couldn't bear the responsibility, you were dead. Even if you did accept your duties, you'd probably die eventually anyways. That was the paradox awaiting Riddle's orders. Few of his most faithful servants would survive to see the day when their efforts would finally take over their world. All of their lives could be sacrificed so that The Dark Lord's would be preserved. None of them mattered in the end. What a way to reward their dedication than throw away their lives and toy with their feelings. Tom knew she loved him, knew she _needed_ this with Rodolphus or she'd go insane, and he threw every obstacle in her way he could come up with.

But she wouldn't lose his game. She would be the loyal servant. She'd raise herself up above all the others. She could fuel her dedication with all the confusion coursing through her. Bellatrix wouldn't be a disposable Death Eater. She'd become the one person he deemed important enough to be looked after. After acknowledging her husband with the slightest of nods, she bowed to her Lord with an air of proper and deep respect as she led her two comrades out into the night.

* * *

If Bellatrix had to hear that damn story about Goyle and the fucking fish one more time as she trudged through a dark forest, she'd definitely kill someone. But killing another Death Eater while on a mission probably wouldn't be wise. So she'd have to settle for clenching her jaw and formulating a plan in her head. Bellatrix signaled and crouched down by a tree about 200 yards from the house. They were muggles and didn't have any detection charms on their property, although Bellatrix had scanned it just to make sure. MacNair and Goyle had only fallen three times collectively as they had stalked through the forest, which was an improvement. It was probably due to the fact that Crabbe was usually there, too. He was at his house right now, though, suffering from a curse from some object he had picked up off the ground in Knockturn Alley. Seriously, who the fuck does that kind of thing? Oh right. Crabbe and Goyle. But Bellatrix needed to concentrate on the matter at hand. She turned her feet so that she could face the two men behind her.

"I want you two to stay about this distance away from the house at all times, unless I call you in. If I want you to come closer, I'll say 'Biscuits ready'." Bellatrix had long ago figured out that passwords involving food were easier for these dolts to remember. "MacNair, you'll take the south side as sentry, and take one of those detectors and place it half way there. Goyle, I'll drop your sensor on the West side as I go into the house, and you'll remain here. If either of you see anyone approaching, send me the signal. You both remember all the cues and the exit plan?" They both nodded and she continued. "As soon as it's clear to go in, I'll signal and you guys can meet me at the door, and we'll head to the bar. Make sure to signal Lestrange so he knows when to get the whole bar thing started. See ya in a few," she added as she turned on her heels and rose up to her feet.

Bellatrix treaded softly across the damp forest floor, staying close to trees, although she doubted anyone would get through her concealment charms. The daughter, who was currently at the bar with her husband, was the only one of the family who could do magic. But since her parents had taken an active role in the Magical World and befriended many members of the Ministry, it wasn't entirely off base to think there might be magical protection on their house. Their meddling was also what caught the Dark Lord's attention. They had been too active in wanting to give more rights to muggleborns and their families, and the amount of programs they had started to fund were becoming troublesome. Immediate removal was needed to keep the Ministers from being completely disillusioned by the prospects of the Cargew family.

Moving a tree branch out of the way and plucking a leaf out of her hair, Bellatrix scanned the property. The best way to enter would be the door on the East side. There should be the two parents, and the older son who was back at home after being expelled from some Muggle University. _How pathetic did you have to be to be kicked out of one of those?_ She thought with disdain. Bellatrix continued to viciously insult the family on everything she saw as she crept closer to the door. Normally, she didn't think about the victims. But the way Rodolphus was to be involved in the scheme made her sick, and made her vengeful. As she approached the door, she realized it was glass. No problem. She flicked her wand, and the door was tansfigured into a curtain, which she easily pushed aside so she could enter quietly. She could tell there was a light on in the kitchen. The son was probably up for a snack. Ah well, better to get the strongest one out of the way first.

As she approached the door to the kitchen, she could hear his voice. Was the man talking to himself?

"What is this thing? And that visitor we had a couple nights ago in the weird cape? I wonder what my parents have been up to since I've been gone."

Bellatrix peeked through the opening in the door to see a confused young mad sitting at the table inspecting a wizard galleon he was holding in his hand.

_So the son doesn't know about his family's affiliations, eh? How interesting. They want so much involvement- but they're embarrassed to mention our world to their own son? Even more reason to kill the pathetic fools._

Bellatrix cast a quick binding spell on the young man. This way he wouldn't be able to escape the fire, and any investigators would name his cause of death as the fire, rather than some other person. She added a stunner and a silencing charm in addition, just to make sure he wouldn't be a disturbance. Most Death Eaters considered this tactic mercy, not just killing them outright, but Bellatrix knew better. Some of the muggle authorities had become too suspicious. Muggleborn witches and wizards could make the connections, and had been threatening to expose the magical world in order to call for help from the muggles. As if they'd be able to do anything anyways. But the possibility of exposure… These mudbloods had to be taught to keep quiet. That is why a special Dark Mark would fly over this house tonight. It would look as if the house had burned down, but anyone with magical abilities would know who the real cause was. This family would be an example to any other muggleborn miscreants who thought they knew what was best for a world they had no place in.

Bellatrix's thoughts brought her to the top of the stairs, where she quickly identified the room with the last two occupants in it. Repeating the process of binding and stunning, Bellatrix stalked out, sending the signal to MacNair and Goyle as she exited through the curtain, then waited for them to meet her.

With a quick nod, Goyle pulled out the portkey as MacNair summoned the signals from the forest, since they could be used again. Bellatrix stepped forward, and she felt her body disorient as she was hurled across town, to the back room of the bar where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Took you long enough," came Snape's remark as they arrived in the room.

"It's a very dense forest, Snape," retorted Goyle. He then drew back as Snape's glare reached him.

"We're on a mission, so no names, remember?" Bella chided, having enough to do with these dolts for at least another month. She then glanced at Snape and noticed he was quite injured. She raised an eye brow towards Malfoy, knowing Snape wouldn't answer even if she asked.

"Breaking into the Ministry to steal all the Cargew files was a little more difficult than we thought. They've increased security, which Karkaroff neglected to tell us. I think he'll have a fun night when we get back to the Dark Lord."

"Do you want to go and check on things, Lestrange?" Bellatrix didn't answer Avery at first, not realizing that he was addressing her.

"Oh, sure. I'll let him know it's time to move." With that, Bellatrix, still with disillusionment charms on so that only Death Eaters could see her, stepped through the door into the main part of the bar in search of her husband. She glared at the young girl. She was clearly drunk, but that certainly didn't give her any excuse to put her hand on Rodolphus' thigh like that. Of course, he shouldn't have his hand up her shirt like that either.

The sight disgusted her. Bellatrix had seduced many a mudblood and blood traitor wizard on her missions for the Dark Lord before, but seeing her husband handle another woman before _their_ marriage had even been consummated was a little harsh. Bellatrix stalked over so that Rodolphus could see her. With a small nod, he acknowledged it was time to move on to the next stage of the operation. He whispered something into her ear, which immediately brought tears to her eyes. Miss Cargew glared at him, and tried to stand up.

"Don't touch me," was her reply as he tried to pick her up off the floor where she had fallen.

"You shouldn't be heading home by yourself in that condition."

"What condission? I'm fine. I know my way ho-ome. I don't need you to sow me. I don't know you, do I? I'll go home and my bwother will take care of me. Get away fom me," she stuttered as she meandered towards the door. If this had been a more reputable bar, someone would have said something. But leading the girl to this bar in particular had been part of the plan. The constant presence of unsavory men in the bar was also a consideration. At least four of them followed the girl out the door, with a look in their eyes that even unsettled Bellatrix.

"There's been a change of plans, Bella," Rodolphus whispered as he also hurried out the door after them. Bellatrix was suspicious. Why hadn't the others told her about this change of plan? Summoning her invisibility cloak, Bellatrix followed her husband through the door.

"Get away. She doesn't deserve that!" she could hear Rodolphus say as she walked closer to the trees where the girl and men must be.

"Stop being so noble. You're only angry because she's too drunk to be of use to you any more. Not too drunk for us though, is she?" the man laughed, his friends joining him in an antagonistic cackle. Bellatrix's stomach was in knots. Rodolphus was defending her? After all those comments he had made at the meeting about how the whole family deserved to rot- why didn't he just leave her to her fate?

"Get your hands off her or so help me, I'll-"

"You'll what? Stand there and look handsome? Feel all proud that you tried to help her as you run away, knowing you can't beat us since you're outnumbered?"

His wand was out in a second and had stunned them all to the ground before Bellatrix could even blink. He was then walking towards the girl.

"You're a wizard? You didn't tell me," the girl said, astonished and no longer mad.

"You weren't supposed to know. But it's alright now. You're safe with me."

"I want to go home."

"You'll go home soon enough," came his reply has his hand went to her cheek. It then traveled down her neck and over her right breast.

"Ooooh, stop. I want to go home. Now!"

"You didn't actually think I'd save you out of the goodness of my heart, did you? Because I don't have any goodness. Only lust that hasn't been treated all night. Instead I've had to sit in a bar and watch as you get pathetically drunk while your family's being attacked and your home prepared to be burned to the ground."

"You're burning my house?" she asked in disgust.

"No. You're going to burn your house after you beat your brother in some petty family argument over his schooling. At least, that's what it will look like to the police in the morning."

The girl's eyes widened in shock as the man so calmly told her she was going to die, and be blamed for killing her family. His face still looked calm as his hand trailed down to her hip, then it traveled under the skirt she was wearing.

"I suppose muggle clothes do have their uses. This will be much easier than if you were wearing robes."

_Was this the same man she had been married to just hours before? _Bellatrix couldn't move. He could have been back at his mansion already, having _her_ give him what he obviously needed. But no, he was here, in the forest taking some pathetic mudblood! Bellatrix would have gone up to him and punched him, then dragged him back to their mansion and ravished him until he couldn't see, just to prove she could satisfy him. That's what she'd do if she could make her feet move at all. But they seemed to have a will of their own as they stayed firmly planted to the ground as she watched her husband pull down his own pants.

"Please. Just let me go. I'm going to die anyway. You don't have to do this. I'll be quiet. I'll co-co-operit? Please. Just don't…"

"Shhhh. No need to be shy now. Just ten minutes ago you were complimenting my hair. I can't be all that repulsive, can I?"

The girl didn't get a chance to answer because her lips were suddenly covered by his in a fierce kiss as he lifted her skirt out of the way and ripped off her undergarments. It wouldn't matter what she looked like. Enough people had seen her leave the bar drunk to believe that she could have been attacked afterwards. He needed this. He couldn't wait. Rodolphus had too much built up. If he went to Bellatrix in this condition, he'd hurt her, and she'd never want to have sex with him again. This was the only way. Curb his lust into this pathetic trash so that he could guide Bellatrix gently into their marriage. Only if she would understand the base acts he would commit for her. Bellatrix deserved a husband who could handle her safely, one that would save his ugly side to be seen by others, so that she would ever have to bear the brunt of it.

* * *

Rodolphus walked up to the bar entrance, dragging the girl behind him. He glanced up at Bellatrix.

"Ready for the last phase?" he asked, walking up the rest of the hill towards her.

"Snape said for us to go on ahead while they head back to base. He and Malfoy are heavily injured anyways. The less of us there, the better, really."

Bellatrix's cold remarks were a little out of line, and Rodolphus suspected something. He followed mutely as they used the portkey to go to the house.

Setting fire to the house was sickeningly easy, as was walking away from the house and the family they had just killed.

"Let's go home," Rodolphus said as he put his arm around Bellatrix as they apparated back to the Lestrange mansion.

Bellatrix was strangely comforted by him, and she knew she shouldn't be. He had just raped some girl. On their wedding night. What the fuck had he been thinking?

"You look distracted," he commented as he pulled her cape off her shoulders. "You saw, didn't you?"

Bellatrix turned to face him. "I didn't watch all of it. I left after your comment about your hair. Why, Rodolphus? Am I not good enough for you? Look at me! Do you know how many other wizards would have married me?" she snapped angrily, her cheeks reddening with rage as her fists clenched down at her sides.

He looked hurt and guilty, as he should be. "I'm sorry, Bella. I-. Look. Snape and Malfoy came back with a message from the Dark Lord. I was supposed to hurt her. It didn't seem to fit in at the bar, so I followed the men out. When you came into the bar, you looked so beautiful, even though I could tell you were angry. I would be too. But do you know what your anger told me? That you cared about me. That this wasn't entirely a marriage of convenience. That, if I let you, you'd stay by my side, always, no matter what I had to do for the Dark Lord. We both have to commit terrible things every day for what we believe in, Bella. I didn't want to lose you. I felt so angry. That little bitch wanted to destroy our world, and was so trusting of me when she found out I was a wizard. All I could think about was how you looked in your gown, and how you gave yourself up to me earlier, and my desire just combined with everything else, and.."

"But why her? You knew you'd be coming right back here. Right back to me. How can you say that I looked so beautiful, but you had to free yourself into that stupid mudblood?"

"I was afraid to hurt you. I've had to beat so many women, Bella, for the Dark Lord. I've had to inflict pain on so many. I was worried that if I didn't do something, that I'd hurt you. That I'd lose control and kill you at the worst of moments."

It took all her courage to walk up to him. "You don't ever have to worry about hurting me. I've gone through just as much physical training as you have. I've killed and maimed and tortured as many people as you have. Show me that you care about me as much as I do for you, Rodolphus. Show me this wasn't all a mistake," she said, taking his hand in hers, and placing it on her breast.

She was pulled closer to his body as his hand crept down her stomach. She then felt his hand on her breast and she shuddered. The movement hadn't come from lust, but from the memory of his hand beating that woman in the forest. As the image flashed through her mind, she felt her body recoil from his. Bellatrix didn't know whether the shiver that ran through her was from the temperature of the room or the sudden anger she saw spark in Rudolphus' eyes.

"Do you still not believe me, Bellatrix? I was more honest with you than I've been with anyone. And you repay me with your fear?" came his too soft accusation has his hand roughly ran over the curve of her hip. She gulped. This was the moment of decision. If Rodolphus wasn't convinced he could be satisfied by her now, she'd never get the chance to prove it. Pushing all thoughts of the battle out of her mind, she looked up at him and concentrated fully on the carriage ride earlier that day.

The feeling of his lips on hers. His hand progressing up her thigh. The thrill as her dress slid off her shoulders when they had reached the house. Bellatrix looked into his eyes and let her thoughts wander freely. Her eyes wandered freely over his chest as she pulled off his robe, revealing the tight black shirt he wore underneath. She shrugged herself out of her shirt as his head lowered towards her neck. She caressed his back as his tongue caressed her neck. Bellatrix's eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head back where his hand was running through her hair. As his lips traveled down to her collar bone, Bellatrix unclasped his belt with one hand as she ran her other over his chest.

* * *

Bellatrix woke up and snuggled more closely to her husband. _Her husband_. The idea didn't feel as strange as she thought it would.

"You have to go to the Ministry today, don't you?" she asked, noticing that he was awake and stroking her hair.

"Hm. Marriages require an awful lot of paperwork. I'm more than happy to fill it out though, all things considered," he replied, kissing her and climbing out of bed. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"I'll give my sister a visit. We didn't really have a chance to chat yesterday, everything was so busy!"

"It was a very long day. Give her my regards."

Bellatrix walked through her house in amazement. Even after one night, it didn't feel like her home any more. She had every inch of it memorized, but it seemed unfamiliar all of a sudden. She hoped a good conversation with her sister would help calm her nerves.

* * *

Reaching her sister's chambers, Bellatrix opened the door and peered in. Apparently, Narcissa had a guest. To say that Snape must have come to Narcissa so that she would lick his wounds would have been incorrect. It certainly wasn't a wound she was licking as the two shifted around on her bed, tangled in the dark sheets making sounds Bellatrix preferred not to hear from her sister and a colleague. Snape's bare back visible on top of Narcissa's naked body explained all the clothes strewn around the room. Bellatrix flushed as she saw their bodies moving in a rhythmic unity. Not wanting to interrupt their hot and heavy activities any further, Bellatrix backed out of the doorway and shut the door, where she could lean against it and gag in peace. It was unlike Snape to be so careless as to forget a good locking charm, which certainly would have saved some of Bellatrix's sanity.

What was she being punished for that she had to walk in on her sister and that…Bellatrix's eyes widened. _Narcissa was sleeping with SNAPE! She's engaged to Lucius Malfoy! If he finds out, Naricssa's life would be over!_ All thoughts of teasing her sister were left as thoughts only. Seeing as the two had continued their… relations, after she had shut the door showed that they hadn't heard her barge in. She contemplated putting a locking charm on the door itself- but then Snape would know someone had been there. She'd just sit in a chair across the hallway. If anyone came by she'd detain them, but she could make it look like she had just gotten there when Snape came out. Her sister had a lot of explaining to do.

Seven hours later, Narcissa opened the door to her bedroom.

"I should probably just apparate out from here. If anyone asks, say I left a long time ago."

"Did we seriously forget to lock the door?" Narcissa asked, glancing back at the door handle.

"It would also appear that we have a guest," said Snape, with a nod towards Bellatrix, sleeping in a chair across the hallway.

Narcissa walked over and gently prodded her sister's shoulder.

Bellatrix awoke with a start to see her sister's worried eyes in front of here. With a glance at the clock on the wall, Bellatrix's own eyes widened.

"You two were in there this whole time? Ew. I don't even want to think about that."

Snape just glared at her. So much for the 'make it look like I just got here tactic'. Maybe she could play the 'run away and not talk to him for a year' card instead.

"Honestly, Severus, she won't say anything. Will you?" Narcissa then glanced back at her sister.

"Of course I won't say anything. What good would that do? You got yourself into this mess, so I sure hope you know how to get out of it. Don't worry, I plan on forgetting this as soon as possible. Knowing about how Snape makes you pant was not on my list of things to do before I die."

"Maybe you should take better care before entering chambers that are not your own, Bellatrix. And please refrain from mentioning this activity in such a degrading way in the future," came Snape's comment. He must really be worried to be that cutting in front of Narcissa.

"You're the ones who didn't lock the door. If you plan on surviving, _Severus_, I suggest you also learn how to be more careful, or it won't be me you have to worry about mentioning your 'activity' degradingly."

"Enough, both of you. Severus, I'm sorry to have to kick you out, but you really should be going before anyone else sees you. Our secret is safe with Bella, you don't need to worry. And you'd probably be acting the same way if you had walked in on a sibling doing…"

"I don't have any siblings," he said. "But I can see your point," came the concession he would only make to Narcissa. Bella admired the unique control she had over him as he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek with more care than she had seen him show to anyone.

With a forceful whip of his long cape, the man disapparated.

"Would you like some tea, Cissy? I dare say you must be famished, and there are a few things I'd like to hear from you."

Narcissa blushed as she followed her sister into the adjoining bedchamber for what was sure to be an interesting chat.

* * *

A/N: Alright. That's the chapter in all its long and horrible glory. I hope it was worth the wait! As far as the story goes, I'll probably only have a few more chapters, considering I'm having problems keeping this up in addition to my homework. But don't worry- there's much more to come. I'd like to tell you when the next chapter will be up, but I don't know, and I haven't started writing it yet. You can also subscribe to the bellaslytherin yahoo group for updates, etc. Reviewing would be extremely helpful, especially with the things I threw into this chapter (nag). Until next time! 


	13. Ominous Occurances

Tada! It's Chapter 13, which doesn't have a name. I think you'll like it anyways though. Perhaps it's simply in the nature of something with the number 13 to be just unlucky enough not to have a name, eh?

* * *

"There is a Mister Malfoy here to see you, Mistress," squeaked the house elf, with her nose about four inches from the g round, in a deep bow.

Bellatrix looked up from the note she had been writing. Setting down her quill, she asked,

"Is he waiting in the floo room?"

"Yes, Mistress Lestrange."

"I will be there shortly," she replied, giving the elf permission to leave. Bellatrix needed a few moments to compose herself. She cast a quick spell to expel any remnants of black ink from her fingertips and stood up to stretch a bit. This reminded her not to spend two hours writing thank you notes again. Wedding gifts were supposedly helpful, but all the Pure Blood formalities could be an absolute bore.

"She will be with you shortly, Master Malfoy!" came the irritate cry from Naina the house elf as Lucius Malfoy charged his way through the door into the study.

"Mister Malfoy is quite welcome here, and he is also a very busy man. That will be all, Naina," Bellatrix covered up her surprise. She also walked over, shood the elf out and locked the door.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Bellatrix," came the formal lie of societal expectation. Bella doubted the man was truly sorry for anything.

"Oh trust me, I needed to be distracted from note after note of 'thanks and appreciation,'" she said with a smile, gesturing to a chair. It was always best to start off being kind to Malfoy, especially if he's so obviously agitated.

"Yes. The many trite responsibilities of marriage."

"Don't worry. Narcissa loves writing those kinds of notes. I doubt you'll have to write any."

Lucius helped himself to a tea biscuit before continuing. "This is actually somewhat along the subject I wanted to bring up with you."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as she sipped her tea. She was not one to simply pour forth with information, given her sister's recent relations which she tried not to think about. It was easier to wait for Lucius to be more specific.

"Did you become suddenly distant with Rodolphus prior to your wedding?" he blurted out. "I realize your sister's marriage to me has been somewhat forced, but is this avoidance thing normal?"

Bellatrix fought hard not to choke on her tea. _Could sleeping around with a half blood while one was engaged to one of the most powerful Pure blood wizards be considered normal? _Bellatrix had to be careful. Not only was the man being uncharacteristically frank and open, but he must be truly desperate (or suspicious) to come to her for relationship advice.

"Firstly, Lucius, it is entirely allowable for her to be nervous. Narcissa is still young. She's only just graduated from Hogwarts. That in and of itself is a difficult transition. Now, in addition to that, she's about to make the biggest commitment of her life. With everything else aside, I think that would be enough to make her nervous." Damn was Narcissa lucky she had a sister who cared enough to cover her ass.

"But what can I do? I feel like she can't bear to be near me. And that's so strange. Will she act this way in our marriage? Will I have to constantly try to win over her affections when I should, by all rights, already possess them?" He was truly worried. The poor bastard. Yes, he was rich, influential and attractive, but he had chosen a woman who had already given her heart away. The parallel between herself and Narcissa left an eerie feeling in her stomach. Both sisters had to give up their doomed love of a half-blood for the security of a proper Pure Blood marriage. Bellatrix suddenly envied her sister Andromeda for not giving a fuck what anybody else thought and marrying the man she truly loved. But damn did she pay the price for her freedom… and Bellatrix wasn't really that bad off. She was growing to love Rodolphus. Cissy could do the same thing with Malfoy. Perhaps she only needed some persuasion…

"Let me talk to her. Our mother certainly hasn't been as emotionally supportive as necessary, perhaps Narcissa just doesn't know what to think or do. My suggestion is to be a little over romantic for now, show her that you are willing to put an effort into this."

"Over-romantic? We're already engaged and I don't-"

"And how much have you actually seen her? How much time has she really gotten to spend with you? Lucius, she doesn't know you. Take her out. Let her get comfortable with you."

"Persuading women to like me has never needed to be a conscious effort for me, Bellatrix. Do you actually expect me to lower myself to fulfill the romantic delusions of a childish girl?' he scoffed.

"Well, if you put it that way, Lucius!" Bella spat out his name as she stood up. "You're welcome to leave, as I apparently have no worthy advice for you."

The man looked torn. As much as he hated to admit it, there was something this young woman could teach him, and he wasn't sure of how to handle Narcissa any other way.

"You may sit down again, Bella. I must be a bit too used to scolding you, from all the trainings and meetings," came the concession from a man who rarely found himself desperate, and was rather discomforted by this whole thing.

"Glad to know we're finally on the same page." This time, Bellatrix sat down next to Lucius on the couch. "Now, for this to work, you need to come up with most of the ideas. I'm here to provide suggestions and helpful hints."

"Er… where should I start?" Oh how entertaining it was to see this man so uncomfortable. Maybe she could convince him to run to the Ministry and stalk around like a hippogryff for a day and claim it's something Narcissa would like... Or would that just be too mean? No, she needed to focus here. She needed him to be able to distract Narcissa from the other man claiming her attentions right now.

"Well… has she kissed you yet?" she said, knowing the answer.

"No. I've barely seen her. Weren't you listening earlier?" It was just like him to turn his misgivings around on her.

"You should take her on a picnic," Bella suggested, ignoring his previous insult. "I know, I know. It sounds pathetically romantic and juvenile, but you need her to view you as approachable. After that, don't underestimate her."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't treat her like a naïve, delusional school girl is all she'll ever be to you."

"You're still being evasive. I don't understand- how am I supposed to be sappy and treat her like an adult at the same time?"

"Adult women enjoy a good romantic interlude as much as young girls do."

"So… if I were to take her on a picnic and then ravish her senseless afterwards- that'd be in line?" he asked, moving his head closer and lowering his voice.

_He couldn't seriously be that dense, could he? The man must be joking if he thinks that's what she meant! Sweet Salazar she had work to do!_ Bella was too shocked to respond aside from her customary eye brow raise.

"Or is this how you ensnare a young, but experienced girl?" he asked. Before Bellatrix could ask him to elaborate, he had moved in, grabbed her face in his hands and planted his lips on hers, his tongue snaking into her mouth. It was at this most inconvenient of times that Rodolphus decided to enter the room. He did so silently, as was his way of finding out who had locked the study door and why, and emerald anger boiled up inside him. Disgust overcame Bellatrix has her hand rose to the level of their faces as she pulled away. Eyes glaring, he hand came in sharp contact with Malfoy's cheek, leaving a bright red patch of skin and a trickle of blood where her long nails had scraped him.

"Salazar help me if you ever do that again!" she spat, wanting only to raise her hand to him again, but harder.

"I'm sorry! Do you think this is easy for me? Having to see you all the time, knowing you're already married and detest me, while your sister stalks around with who knows what kind of man, and completely ignores me!" he shouted, standing up.

"However lamentable your story, Lucius, I'll have to ask you to mourn your pathetic romance at a very respectable distance from my wife," came the venomous reply from Rodolphus, standing in the doorway.

"I-"

"Really have a knack for choosing the unavailable ones?" Bella finished for him. Oops- she'd let her anger overcome her.

"Are you implying that your sister is _unavailable_? I'm her fiancée! _No one_ should be getting in my way of her. Who is it? _Who!_"

"I was referring to myself, five minutes ago, and to that girlfriend you had last year, the married one. No need to be so touchy," Bella couldn't remember the last time she had to lie this much. Cissy _owed_ her. Maybe the fact that she would have to spend her life with Malfoy was enough though.

"I don't believe you."

"And I don't want you here anymore, Malfoy." Rodolphus had moved into the room and was now gesturing Malfoy out.

As the Lestranges looked at Malfoy's retreating back, they knew that this whole incident would be ignored and never spoken of again. That didn't change the fact that Rodolphus now felt he had to prove himself in that arrogant wizard way of his.

"Fancy a shag?" Bellatrix fought the urge to laugh at his uncustomary frankness, knowing that he was actually serious. What a day it had been.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Cissy?" sneered Bellatrix as she apparated into her sister's chambers at the Black family mansion.

"Well, how pleasant to see you, too, Bella. To what do I owe the pleasure of your… er, snarly company?"

"You're still with Snape. That's what."

"But you knew that. Why the sudden rampaging?"

"Guess who came to see me yesterday? I'll give you a hint. He's powerful, he's a Death Eater and he's your fiancée. Not to mention he's a tad suspicious."

Narcissa squinted her eyes. "Suspicious of what?"

"Why you've been avoiding him. _I_ know that you've been with Snape, as much as humanly possible probably, before you get married and will no longer be able to continue your… sextivities. Lucius doesn't know who, but I think he fears the what."

"Did you come here just to criticize me? Do you think this is easy for me? You're right, I won't be able to continue my _sextivities_. You don't know what it's like- you never had sex with Tom. Hell, the only time you kissed was when he was trying to seduce you!"

"I came here to warn you, but apparently I shouldn't have bothered!"

"Since when have you been the boss of my love life? Since when did you have the right to tell me who to fuck!"

"Ever since a man who is quite capable of smearing your reputation, ruining your life and probably killing you or worse, decided to actually come to me for advice because he's convinced that there's something he can do. Take this as an advantage, Cissy. The man cares enough about something to actually ask my advice. That's an almost impossible situation." Both of the sisters had settled down a bit, realizing that shouting their heads off wouldn't really get them anywhere.

"So Lucius actually thinks I'm sleeping with someone?"

"He didn't quite say that. He got rather testy, though, when he thought there might be some other man in your life. This is tricky. If you suddenly get all clingy, he'll get even more suspicious, but you have to keep him from thinking you've been with someone else this whole time. He'll probably start monitoring you."

"So my only chance is to break it off with Severus as silently and quickly as possible? This isn't what I wanted to happen."

"It never is, Nars. It never is." Stepping forward, she brought her sister into a hug and felt the warm tears start to fall onto her shoulder as she silently contemplated how their lives had become so miserably dramatic.

* * *

A/N: Well there you are. Also, if you belonged to the bellaslytherin yahoo group, you could have read half the chapter about a week ago:) As always, I thank you so much for reading, and hope you enjoyed all the random stuff I hurled at you here! 


End file.
